The missing heir
by maticore
Summary: what if ophis got bored and decided to watch another dimension for a while... what if she got attached to one of the inhabitants ... what if that inhabitant was given a new life? naru war powers EMS rinne (warning will be slightly OOC for 2 reasons i am not the author of naruto/DXD im not going to mimic them! (i will be using cannon source material as a base to work))
1. the plan begins

_**Hey this is manticore just wanted to get a "fore word" in to say that this is my first attempt at doing this kind of thing (other than mandatory school and college bullshit) so just thought I would say that I hope you like it ….and sorry its short.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _ **I do not own nor make any money off of naruto or highschool DxD and am doing this entirely for the giggles.(warning this is my first attempt so could very well be incredibly shit)**_

Key

speech "hello"

thoughts _'hello'_

shouting/enraged immortal/demon __ _ **"hello"**_

 _ **jutsu/technique name**_ _ **"hello"**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **The plan begins**

Tranquillity... the one word that she would use to describe her existence. Tranquillity.

Although she loved the peace and quite of her ….'secluded' home she had to admit that every now and then she would crave the carnal pleasure of all dragons, destruction.

So to sate her apatite she decided to 'observe' a war torn dimension.

As she observed she almost destroyed the dimension straight away as she saw some fool playing with dimensional magic as if it was a every day occurrence, but she decided to let it play as it play out as it might be ...entertaining... not as if she cant solve the problem later.

As the years passed...or was it days ...she couldn't remember, time has always passed in a rather strange way for her as there was no way for her to keep track( or a need to) events in the dimension progressed rather slowly but with one little group catching her eye. Their potential far above the rest of their kind. One was a boy who was born to "nobility" and treated others as dirt because of such this didn't bother her at all, his unrelenting refusal of help did though. Even she the ouroboros dragon new when to ask for help …..not that that day would ever come...but if it did she would.

The second was a pink haired thing … okay that was harsh of her but she did not understand the girls motivations or thoughts first she abandons her friend for a boy who seems to be asexual but when others show her any sign of affection she gets violent.

Completely baffling

The last one of the group was the most interesting for her the boy was literally a sacrificial lamb of the village. He had a kitsuni sealed within him slowly poisoning him. Even with his families enhanced age he wouldn't live past 40 if he used its power. There was just something about the boy that rang accord with her so she decided to observe him specifically.

Xxxxxxxxx

time skip 4th shinobi war

(ophis perspective)

xxxxxxxx

It has been seven years since she has started watching this dimension and to say that she was bored would be a bare faced lie. Her decision to watch naru-chan (when did she start calling him that ...hmm it doesn't matter) was a good one the boy was certainly entertaining.

She had to admit though she did feel a kinship with him the sense of loneliness and the simple wish ..oh such a simple wish. At the moment the boy and his 'allies' are fighting a self proclaimed deity called kaguya. As she watches she notes that this kaguya is the source of the dimension hoping and if the boys don't stop her she will. As the fight get close to the end both sides are showing signs of fatigue,but she notes that naruto has moved toward his little traitor ally and is speaking in hushed tones. Although she couldn't hear what was said she could see the looks passed between the two and considering narutos track record for doing the unexpected this will be worth the watch.

It was at this point as she watch that she couldn't help but giggle at his ingenuity of using a persons weakness against them because as she watched she saw a literal harem of naked men appear around 'kaguya' making her blush and loose focus thus allowing the boys the time they needed to get close enough to seal her in the oversized (but effective) prison of the moon. (AN1)

It was at this point once the seal was cast and completed that everyone finally breathed easy but both boys froze as if suddenly loosing conciousness. Intrigued she reached out with her mind and touched narutos conciousness to see what was happening and to say she was shocked was an understatement...

xxxxxxxx

naruto/sasuke shared mind-scape

general POV

xxxxxxxxxx

"welcome back boys and might I say a job well done!"said hagaromo with a rather large smile on his face as he just floated there in his usual cross legged position. "thanks oji-san" shouts naruto causing a light tick of exasperation to appear on the back of the old sages head and causing a slight quirk at the corner of ophis mouth as her lips start threatening to turn into a smile. "now boys I have a few things to discuss with you. The first being what do you wish to do with kurama and the rest of my children?" asked the sage neutrally. Naruto was the first to respond by saying " I wish to offer my friends their freedom especially after today they above everyone else deserve it!" at this the sage just turned his head to sasuke who just responded with "hnn" as if it was not his problem and he didn't care.

"Okay now the second question I want to ask is wether or not you have changed your goals because of the battle you have just fought?"asked hagaromo. Again naruto practically jumped at the question "sorry oji-san but not only is it my nindo... my ninja way but its my way of remembering and honoring an old friend by protecting all those that are precious to me!" once he was finished a small smile appeared on the old mans face but he continued on. "and you?" "you need to ask?" replied sasuke with so much aragance it could melt a whole In the floor.

Although his response wasn't exactly unexpected it was still upsetting considering what they had both been through.'i guess I am going to need to implament my contingency then' thought hagaromo to himself completely unaware that someone else was listening in. Hearing the old mans thoughts became curious and also had a slight constricting feeling which she promptly dismissed and decided to 'add her two cents' as the saying goes so she used her power to freeze all but the old man so she could have a chat...of sorts.

Xxxxxx

naru/sasuke mind-scape

hagaromo POV

xxxxxx

"….Did you need to ask?" was sasukes reply it was not the exact wording but it was what he had feared the boy was so entrenched in hatred there was no turning back without drastic measures.

Now running plan after plan through his head something truly unexpected happened they both froze! Which considering naruto is no small feat! He looked around to find the cause and out of the shadows walked a small girl in a black dress with long black hair and sharp elfin ears. There also seemed to be the barest almost indestinguishable hint of a smile on her face when she looked at naruto but it was to quick to be sure. "Hello and might I ask who you are? And how you come to be here?" he asked out of curiosity knowing full well it is no mean feat to enter anothers mind-scape

"Well I have may names" the girl replied. "but for now I think I shall go by Ophis and I have come to help with your …..problem" He couldn't help but stare at this little girl as if she had just claimed to be a dragon!(AN2(don't look at this note till after you read the story)) Which of course is impossible because they are extinct. "And how per chance could you do that?" "well I know that you have a contingency I place for traitor boy over there but did you know that naruto only has 5 year left of life due to the use of 'kuramas' I think you called its power?"replied the girl. This was news to the sage ….and stated mentally berrating himself for forgetting to check for chakra poisoning. "but that is a non issue as I can repair his body easily I will allow you to continue your plan if you agree to my plan" she said. This interested him greatly so he asked "and what might your plan be?" the girl just responded "nothing dangerous, I but before I let you consider your options let me tell you this whether you accept my help or not my plan will happen." That statement it was not as if she was saying she was going to do something it implied that it has already happened he just didn't know it yet.

"i will ask you one question." said the sage "will things turn out better for everyone if I agree right now?" "most likley" was the only reply he got. So weighing up the odds of the damage to narutos body his plan would do he would probably only have 3 years..if that without this strangers help so he did the one thing he could for his great grandson and made the choice for him to live!..

 _ **AN: 1**_ I am only leaving in the "important" bits from the characters POV so in this case although ophis would find the fight interesting (being a dragon) she is more interested in the tactical thoughts and technical aspects ...being a god and all she has a better grasp of her primal BLOW SHIT UP urges

 _ **AN:2**_ this is just a lil un intended joke think of it as when you say imagine what it would be like if this happens and then it does. So in this instance (although he doesn't know it) hagaromo has just stated that the kid (ophis) has just said/done something so outlandish its as if she has proclaimed herself a mythical creature! irony first class. Also there is no dragons mentioned in canon naruto but with all the styleized jutsu we can assume that either there was or there are myths somewhere of them so I took a liberty.

AN: ok this note is from me to thank all the reviewers and readers. I am going to say originally I wasnt sure about whether or not I was going to run with this story but fuck it ive had some good positive feedback and am glad to say the show will go on... ohh feel free to "PM me ideas" and what not id rather a flood than a draught if I select an idea ill ofcourse mention you in the AN either at the top or bottom any way till the next chapter (and another headache from thinking to hard) seeya later.


	2. a savior in a gothic dress?

**AN: hey maticore here for the intro to chapter 2(or whatever I decide to call it at a later date) just so every one is aware I am not bashing (many)characters I am just trying to give them believable responses to the situations they are in but I am sure you can tell sakura irks me.**

 **Okay be aware in this chapter I am trying to finish the set up I will probably go over it again in a rewrite but for now this covers the essentials of the story. And with that may the chapter begin!**

 ** _DISCLAIMER_ _I_ do not _own nor make any money off of naruto or highschool DxD and am doing this entirely for the giggles.(warning this is my first attempt so could very well be incredibly shit)_**

Key

speech "hello"

thoughts _'hello'_

shouting/enraged immortal/demon __ _ **"hello"**_

 _ **jutsu/technique name**_ _ **"hello"**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT OLD MAN"

That was the sole scream that caught the entire allied armies attention.

It was a scream mixed of rage and despair and it echoed echoed throughout the silence that was now predominant on the fields of battle.

Almost immediately after He unleashed his blood curdling scream sasuke dropped to his knees looking as if all life had been drained from him.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke? What happened? Please tell me?"screamed sakura as she arrived at his side holding him close to her chest trying to comfort the boy, all the whilst tears streaming down her face.

xxxxxx

general POV

xxxxxx

Not Long afterwards he kage arrived to see the cause of the screams amid the lull . The scene they found was not what they were expecting.

What they found was a mentally broken sasuke in the arms of a crying sakura both completely ignoring the out cold kakashi.

But what really got them was that naruto was out cold too!

Tsunade immediately immediately ran to naruto on arrival to try and help him and refused to leave his side even when they got him to the hospital in kumogakure. As for kakashi he was up and about in a few days explaining he just had a bad case of chakra exhaustion and was "never playing chicken with team OP ever again"

Meanwhile the reincarnated kage had been sent "back" but not before an explanation on why the uchiha was broken was given. Apparently in the middle of a kage meeting the spirit of the rikudo senin had 'manifested' itself.

xxxxxx

kumo

general pov

xxxxxx

"Okay before we start this meeting off,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KAKASHI!" bellowed A clearly annoyed about his preasance in the room

"well you see I was meeting with the hokage and she said ...I quit your turn now" he sighed in response making the entire room sweat drop.

"and what do you mean by that?" asked mei at this kakashi looked awkward.

"Well you see she said that if she couldn't protect those who are close to her she isn't worthy of the title." was kakashis response

At this everyone in the room just looked down as they remembered that naruto was still in a coma.

It was then when no one was expecting it that like walking out of a mirage hagaromo appeared in the centre of the room.

With the appearance of hagaromo The ANBU guarding the room immediately jumped into action surrounding him with weapons drawn and guarding their respective kage.

"please calm down there is no need for violence, I am just here to explain a few occurrences and lay the resurrected souls to rest" he explained a statement which got more than a few raised eyebrows.

"It would be best if I introduce my self ...I am the conciousness of the person once known as hagaromo ostutsuki and it was me that unlocked the powers that naruto and sasuke displayed during the war and allowed them to seal my mother." although there was a wide variety of reactions to this statement from outrage to just shear jealousy. However Gaara had the preasance of mind to realize he must have had a reason to do such a thing "and why pre-tell would you do such a thing if like you say you are his 'conciousness' and on another note what 'occurrences' would require our attention to them?"

At this hagaromo explained how his sons had been transmigrating through the generations and how he wished to stop their eternal fighting and how he also didn't wish for humans to suffer at the hands of his mother if he could help prevent such a thing from happening.(AN1).

"It was just after the boys had sealed my mother that I started another conference with them when things started to go wrong."stated hagaromo

"how so?" asked mei the rest of the kage also looked intrigued

"before I bestowed the power to both boys I asked them their goals one was pure and noble the other ….not so much."was the response that they received causing a uncomfortable ripple around the room

"still I bestowed the power in the hopes that the fight with mother would change the view ...it did not!" at this point all the kages were looking at each other with worry etched on their faces

"please continue" invited Gaara as he signalled for a chair to be brought sensing that this was either going to be an exhausting or a long tale

"well child the questions I asked where what where the goals with the bijuu and overall goals"stated hagaromo "as the creator of the bijuu I wish the best for them so I want them to be treated with respect and honour hence this meeting!" this statement shocked the council as they had always believed them to be a natural creature but decided to implement laws protect them in the new 'union' of shinobi

"also both boy answer the questions naruto said all he wants is to protect those who are 'precious' to him" hearing this caused those that know him to smile as it was typical naruto but it also made them wonder if this was the honourable answer what was the other?

"now indra replied saying he wanted to remake the world in an image of his liking"

this statement shook the room

"who is indra?"asked A causing every one to sweat-drop

"eh okay moving on in an effort to curtail that I implemented a plan to severely limit his power

I have removed and transferred the 6th paths power and dojutsu to ashura, ehm I mean naruto"(AN2)

explained hagaromo

"well that explained sasukes mind set at the moment but you haven't explained what happened to naruto

at this moment a look of sadness flashed across hagaromos face. "well due to him using kuramas power so much he has developed a severe case of chakra poisoning and there is nothing that I can do for him." at this statement practically everyone in the room was up in arms

"Hold on I said there's nothing I can do but its not hopeless!" he bellowed barely being heard over the ruckass in the room

"what do you mean by that!" growled kakashi "well while I was talking to the boys in their mind-scape someone forced their way even with my defences in place" this statement shocked everyone in a ever shocking conversation.

"this ….'visitor' has the power to save naruto but only if I agreed to their deal of unknown contents but I was assured that things would turn out better for him if I agreed than not"

At this the kage were absolutely horrified the choice was let naruto ...the hero of the war die...or be rescued by an unknown and simultaneously agreeing to an unknown contract...dire situation indeed .

Seeing this hagaromo decided to intervene "As naruto is my only worthy heir I have decided to trust this person. They said that they will be 'picking him up' within the week. How I have no idea but they did say that time is for us to say our good byes."

xxxxxx

dimensional gap

general POV

xxxxxx

Ophis was sitting in her home perusing the other dimensions trying to decide which one would work best for her plan. She turned around and checked the dimension that her 'acquisition' was in to check that he was still alive. Once she saw that he was okay she returned to her task at hand.

xxxxxx

time skip 1 week

kumogakure

xxxxxx

In the infirmary in kumogakure things were starting to return to normal with only the most severe cases still located their and the rest being shipped out to the other villages for treatment. There was one exception in a luxurious room in the facility was two people one was naruto namikaze uzumake

the other was his god mother Tsunade senju.

It had been a week since she had left the room and had fallen into a deep depression she had barley noticed when people came and went, not even noticing the gifts of appreciation and hope of recovery that they left.

But one day something happened that couldn't help but take her notice, a small girl literally walked though a black vortex in the wall!

"Who are you!"shouted tsunade

"I am the one who can save his life, I assume hagaromo explained?" asked the girl much to tsunades confusion

"From the look on your face you do not know. Very well I agreed to help naruto but to help him I will be taking him with me."stated the girl

This caused a major conflict within tsunade yes her godson would live ….but would she see him?

It didn't matter she decided as long as he was alive and happy!

"Okay if you are taking him just make sure he is happy" said tsunade with tears already gathering in her eyes. Taking this as the end of the chat Ophis walked over to the spare bed where all the gifts where piled and picked up the katana that had been left by mifune then walked over to naruto and opened a rift to the gap.

xxxxxx

dimensional gap

naruto POV

xxxxxx

I was feeling exceedingly tired, my eyelids felt so heavy it was almost impossible to open them, that was when I heard the voice " are you awake naruto?"

At this I made the effort to open my eyes and was treated to the most peculiar of sights, he was in a weird place or more like non place it was just lots of random colours but the one remarkable feature was the little girl standing over him.

"yeah?" I said to which the girl just nodded "good I have an offer for you but you cant take too long as I have to put you back into suspended animation soon."

"okay and your offer?" I asked "well young one I can let you pass on that would be option one or I can give you a second chance and I guarantee you will have a family and will live a happy life although I warn you if you choose this option you will owe me and later on I will call the debt."

Hearing the options I thought them through it was tempting to just give up and see mum and dad but then a image showed up in my head of granny tsunade, that was when I remembered that her one wish was for me to live a happy life. It was that which caused my decision.

"I think I will take you up on your offer thank you" I said with determination, the girl who had a better poker face than kakashi actually betrayed a little bit of a smile and said "your welcome enjoy your sleep" at which point my eyes almost immediately began to close and through the haze I hear her saying something but all I heard was "...y son"(AN3)

xxxxxx

dimensional gap

Ophis POV

xxxxxx

once she had put naruto into stasis it was time to do the repair work first job was to remove that being from him as it was part of the bargain with that man.

Once it was removed she released it back into its own dimension and got back to work. Checking the effects of removing the beast she noticed his body was now desperately trying replace the drain which she thought should have interesting results.

Once that was done she broke him down and 'transmigrated' him to the family she had selected during her wait. Lastly she programmed his current knowledge to slowly release into his subconscious so that by the time he was 17 he would be at the same level he was.

With this done she sent him on his way and prepared for the next step

xxxxxx

DXD universe civil war(AN4)

general POV

xxxxxx

The lucifage clan one of the oldest and most die hard supporters of the old faction also one of the most powerful clans in the underworld renown for their powers for ice. So when word of a new heir being born to the clan heads reached the new Satan faction they launched an all out attack knowing that this would be their only chance to severely damage the clan as they would be distracted by the birth of the heir.

Inside lucifage castle lord and lady lucifage were worried sick as the front lines were practically on their door steps and the only person they trusted to send their child to safety with was off on an assassination mission. Just as things looked as if it would be the end of the clan with the castle being invaded by the army 'Fate' intervened.

"ohh my little naruto im so sorry you had to be born at such a troubled time" crooned lady lucifage to her newborn as the castle shook from yet another explosion. She looked over to her husband who just smiled back. To both their surprise a vortex appeared in the room and out walked a little Gothic girl!

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" bellowed lord lucifage . "my name is Ophis and I have an offer" Ophis replied scaring the two devils and making the baby giggle,

"I can take your child somewhere safe ...he will be with family and be safe" she said the family was overjoyed at this but were used to 'devils bargains' so asked "and the catch?" "you will never see him again" she dead panned. Causing them both to stare at her only when the castle shook again did they realize the situation.

Once the situation sunk in they looked at each other understanding the meaning 'do what is best for our child'. "Okay you have a deal just let us say good bye" with that the family said their goodbyes to each other and then handed the baby over to Ophis and she disappeared leaving the family to their fate.

xxxxxx

DXD universe 17 years before events begin

lillith city

xxxxxx

grayfia lucifage was in her home it was small but comfortable she was enjoying her time off when she heard the door go.

She went and looked only to see a basket with a child with pure silver hair and ice blue eyes with a silver and black katana and a small letter.

 _MS lucifage_

 _by devil law 300 years ago you were proclaimed protector of a child you should remember this event, due to certain events I took this child into my care to protect him his name is naruto lucifage heir of your clan please give him a loving home._

At the bottom it was signed with a ourboros, the symbol alone made grayfia flinch but the fact that this was her charge that had been missing for so long hit her like a lightning bolt.

She had of course inquired about the invasion of her home from sir zechs to find out any information but nothing could be found on the boy. She had tried searching herself for him but found nothing. So to have him right here to say she was overjoyed was an understatement.

Once she finished reading the letter she picked up the basket and brought it and the child inside wondering what the future might hold.

AN1: although I cant remember all of hagaromos true motivations but these do seem to be the most powerful motivations (from an outside perspective)

AN2: please remember hagaromo has had a few chats with naruto and his "childish" way of talking

he also had to address that so he picked it up hence the way hagaromo talks here

AN3:this is a my POV on it because later in the light novels Ophis does gain a liking (slightly ) to companionship) so I am having it that during her time watching naruto she has unconsciously gained a yearning for companionship which she gained due to there mutual loneliness... I will reveal (since it wont really play much of a role and if it does it will be MUCH later on her wish in the deal was for him to become her son she just needs the time to reconcile it with herself first hence the second chance. Again it will most likely play no role other than the bridge between universes

AN4: Okay this note is a 2 for one number1: I chose the lucifage family because in my eyes Ophis would have done that due to the significance of ice to naruto as it was an ice wielder who had the most impact on his way of life (Haku) also after hearing "I protect those precious and honour those close to me" cant remember my exact wording in the last chapter but it basically pointed a massive arrow at where his will to fight comes from.

Number 2: Ophis doing the whole time thing OK I am having the naruverse in current times DXD so that is when rias and gang are at school. The only character EVER able to do this shit is Ophis since the ability to bend space usually comes with ability to bend time to a degree see the sharingan izanagi and izanami for reference. But then again I personally am just using this as a plot device to set the scene so don't expect to see it again feel free to complain about deus ex machina plot devices cause that is EXACTLY what it is ...also pretty nifty

AN5:grayfia OK I like grayfia as a character but I think that so much more could have been done than wife and maid so I will most likely be changing details with how her relationships with people work but keeping (in general)her persona the same. As for the protector thing think godparent but since devils cant use the term 'god' they would have to change it so they would name a 'protector' or a 'guardian' and since in early devil society assassination was a real threat it was a very serious job only given to the most trusted …. in my story anyway.

Final AN: okay that is the chapter done I added AN's to clear up any misconceptions with my ideas I will probably rewrite the chapter at a later date but for now my head is thumping and I need a vodka

if you have any ideas that would make a chapter better or the story feel free to mail them im always happy to see what you guys give me.

But for now that is the prolog done the story has been set up hope fully I don't fuck it up now :P

hope you all enjoy seeya


	3. nicy family life

AN: hey maticore here with chapter 3 before I get started I just want to clear something up one of my reviewers asked …. and that was "is grayfia single in this?" the answer after a lot of pondering is yes I just really cant see her being with sirzechs after so long with his personality ESPECIALLY when he goes full siscon. So in this they still hooked up had a relationship but broke up and are now collegues and friends. Also sirzechs has found a wife (hes the lucifer it shouldnt be too hard ) hence milicas is still cannon. Ok now that is cleared up time to start.

 ** _DISCLAIMER_ _I_ do not _own nor make any money off of naruto or highschool DxD and am doing this entirely for the giggles.(warning this is my first attempt so could very well be incredibly shit)_**

Key

speech "hello"

thoughts _'hello'_

shouting/enraged immortal/demon __ _ **"hello"**_

 _ **jutsu/technique name**_ _ **"hello"**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Within her small house in lillith grayfia was utterly gob-smacked just 20 minutes ago she had thought she was the last of her clan and had made her peace with this fact.

Now here she was looking at not only another member of her clan but a child and the heir of the clan. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a small brand like mark and placed her arm close to the child and channeled some magic into the mark curious to see if it would react.

After a couple of seconds the mark started to pulse and the child started to giggle with a small shining on his arm confirming that he was her charge. This caused a smile to erupt from grayfia as she burst forward and enveloped the child knowing full well that she was the only family he would have in the future.

Unfortunatly the small happy moment would only last so long as a slowly dawning realisation occurred . He was the heir to the lucifage an enemy of the current lucifer what would happen if he found out he was alive?! How was she going to raise him without raising suspicions?

While she was thinking these through the boy ...naruto... had fallen asleep cuddled into her so without wasting any time she set him down and transported to lucifer mansion.

"Ahh grayfia! Just who I am looking for I need to go out get a present for my rias-tan and I was hoping that you could help?" asked the crimson lucifer sirzechs

"sirzechs-sama she is only a couple of months old why would she need a present? Plus I have come to request an extended leave of absence?" stated grayfia in her usual monotone when dealing with the over grown child.

"mou but she is just so...hold on did you say absence? Grayfia the person who hasnt had a day off in 300 years wants a holiday?" asked sirzechs

to which the only reply was a nod

"well if you follow me I need to check something."

the two arrived in the satans office and he pulled out a folder "ok we both know I treat my peerage as family so I wont ask questions ...yet. And I like you all to have alone time to relax and cool off but you grayfia for the last 300 years have steadfastly refused to take any downtime so I knew this day would come so I kept note of how much time you have refused so I can force it all on you in one lump!" said the lucifer smugly unknowingly helping with grayfias plan.

"well you have over 10 years accumulated refused. What ever your reason I want you to use some of it and when you get back tell me your reason." continued the lucifer making grayfia nod

she couldn't help but be thankfull as she now had time to think of a solution to the problem

xxxxx

time skip

4 years

lillith

xxxxxx

Walking through the streets of lillith was a small boy, this small boy was off to his first day of the torture institution known as school. His mother had said it was necessary if he wanted to become strong to protect those dear to him so he decided that he could bear with it. He was also told that due to his families history until she could 'talk to people' he would be called uzumake. Whatever that meant.

He was just happy he was going to meet people his age group get to make friends and play. As he entered the class he was asked to introduce himself "hello my name is naruto uzumake and I hope we can all be friends" proclaimed the boy.

Xxxxxxx

time skip

4 years

lillith

xxxxxxx

Things had been quiet for my mother had told me a few years ago that we were the last of our clan a few years ago. The information had upset me but it had only served to hardened my resolve to protect my family. When I had reached the age of 6 my magic had awakened in a rather peculiar way.

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto are you doing your home work?" shouted grafia_

" _yes mom although sometimes I really do wish I could get some one else to do it for me" relpied naruto_

 _POOF!_

 _naruto spun to the source of the noise only to see himself at which both narutos promptly fainted!_

 _Flashback End_

Once i had figured out how and what had happened my mother had given me the family crest and started my training in how to use magic which again revealed another surprise.

 _Flashback_

" _Okay naruto since we are of the lucifage clan our magic has a 'unique' feel to it" lectured grayfia_

" _what I mean is that when you reach to the centre of your being there will be a pool of energy which you can visualise in your minds eye it will feel cold so its colour will corospond to the feeling"said grafia_

" _erm what do you mean by colour mother?" asked naruto_

" _well since our clan was known for its ice magic our magic is know for its silver and light blue colour so when you visualise it in your mind thats what you should see!" she explained_

" _okay mother ill try!" said naruto and started to try and draw out his power only for him to get a shock as he saw two wells of power one silver and cold the other a lot larger was warm and seemed to be violet(AN)_

 _once he explained this to his mother she said that she would need to look it up_

 _Flashback end_

Not long after my magic was awakened we had received a visitor from a man with long crimson hair who seemed to know my mother, however she was very nervous for some reason and told me to hide so i ran and hid in the next room. As the minutes went by i started to worry only for the door to open and my mother standing there with the crimson haired man who smiled and said "welcome back lucifage." then he left. Followed by me almost being smothered by my mother finally betraying how worried she had been during that visit . Things had gotten better after that visit between my mother and myself as if a dark cloud had passed over.

Although I was told I could use my real name I decided to play it safe and keep using my pseudonym it felt comfortable for some reason.

At the age of 7 I accidentally bumped into a small girl with hair similar to mine and instantly became friends with her. She was very small even for her age so I would occasionally smuggle lunches for us to share. She told me during our brief encounters that she had an older sister that was looking after her and that she adored her. During our time together we had a very good time and a lot of fun but sadly it was not to last 6 months after meeting her she disappeared … I will never forget the girls name!

On my 8th birthday mother gave me something that was highly unexpected she said that she assumed it was from my parents but she doesn't know for sure she just knows that it was with me when she found me,she then handed me a magnificent katana with a black and silver scabard. She also asked what I would like for my birthday as I would be getting my "evil peices" within the week and she wished to celebrate the fact. My answer was simple "mother make me a member of your peerage!"

xxxxx

time skip

naruto age 16

xxxxxx

It has been 8 years since I joined my mothers peerage to say she was not impressed with my request was an understatment. I find it quiet amusing actually. She tried many different ways to change my mind out of joining but when I explained that I just want to help keep my family safe and have no interest in power or status she just smiled at me and relented ….after a good slap across the back of the head of course … I am supposed to be the heir.

So after ajuka-sama arrived with a blank set for me to bond we did the ceremony and well it turns out that at age 8 only the queen would accept me I don't even want to think about now.

In the last 8 years I have come to grips with my duality of power and found out that the 'warm' one is a power called 'Chakra' .

I have even found that some of the abilities I have come up with can only be done with Chakra while others with both and some only magic.

Some how during a fight with one of mothers friends in sword training I accidentally channeled to much power to my eyes but instead of the worst happening my eyes changed and I could see EVERYTHING...i was a little bit scared..true but it was AMAZING!

xxxxxxx

lucifer mansion

xxxxxxx

Grayfia and naruto were at the entrance to the mansion for narutos official introduction to the maou before he gets sent to the human world for schooling and experience interacting with other races. The small family was worried how the interview would go as it could end in their execution for being traitors if naruto is seen as a threat.

"Are you ready sochi?" asked grayfia with a small smile that none inside the building had ever seen.

"yes mother I just hope that things go as we hope." it was as good a reply as she was going to get as this was a nightmareish day

"well then let us go and get this over with and maybe ill make something special later" she said seeing the glint in the boys eye at the proposition

with the motivation in mind they headed into the mansion and started to head for maou lucifers office.

"sir zechs-sama may we come in please?"requested grayfia from the door

"of course, of course I just wish a chat." replied sirzechs as he sat down on the lone spot of visible wood on the table that was over flowing with paper work. Seeing this caused grayfias eye to twitch but she kept herself composed and invited naruto in and seated herself down afterwards.

"what would lucifer-sama wish to discuss?" asked grayfia

"well its quiet simple really I got a paper somewhere requesting a transfer for a 'naruto uzumake' into kuoh so I just thought I would inquire into the boys plans for the future?"asked the man

at this naruto just tilted his head and looked at the man dead in the eyes causing him to flinch ,which he found increadably funny not that he was telling, "i just wish to have the skills,knowledge and experience to keep those I care about safe" was the only answer naruto deigned to give the maou.

"EXCELLENT! that means I have someone there that can look after my oh so cute ria-tan!" this statement caused everyone who heard it (and considering the every nosey staff that was a considerable number) to sweat drop. "okay the naruto hold out your hand I am going to give you a gremory seal as the city is our teritorry this will give you passage and also give you jusistiction. Be aware you still have to answer to your king!" said sirzechs while practically bouncing off the walls

"thank you maou-sama" was narutos reply and when the seal was applied both him and his mother stood and left to prepare for the start of the next year ...his first year alone and in a new world!

AN1: I have had narutos chakra turn violet from blue because the infusion of sasuke and the chakra poisoning of kurama both leaving a mark on it be aware it will still be its ussual warm inviting feeling its just the colour has changed to differenciate easier from lucifage magic easier completely superficial

AN2: naruto has 2 (3 if u count sage mode chakra) pools of power his magic for transport and ice and such and his chakra for EMS and aware he can use the chakra AND magic to build techniques lowering the cost but the focus required is higher (think sage mode don't get the ballence right things go wrong)

AN3:naruto is not going sasuke on us its just he he doesn't really trust the leaders. Would you? If you found out they killed your entire family? Im not saying he blames them he realises his family were in the wrong buuuuutttt they WERE his family.

AN4: okay this is the last note this chapter was to get the pointless training montage out the way while throwing in a few bones the basics are his memories are coming back and by the time he reaches kuoh he is at approximate war strength maybe a few new tricks he has developed ….he is also rather well educated (grayfia would never let him not be) so he is not an idiot

you have noticed I have kept his description to a minimum ...THAT IS DELIBERATE

I am saving it for his class room introduction so feel free to fire ideas at me just be aware the ovewhelming orange is gone ….gha that was annoying

anyway thats all for me see ya later


	4. kuoh here i come

**AN: hey guys its maticore again just want to say thanks for the support for the story!**

 **okay now I have a couple of gaps I need to fill in from the last chapter that I forgot to do :S**

 **1: grayfia would have went back to her work after sirzechs visit once she was sure every thing was safe but it would be at a part time basis (being a mother now she still had a child to care for!)**

 **2:naruto would have been using other elemental affinities while at school so expect me to be using all the affinities the ice would reveal his lineage. (only the lucifage family has a high affinity with ice minus one specific maou)and before you call BS cause akeno froze a bottle of water during training yes in my story its similar to chakra rules all can do it but it takes MUCH more effort and fuel!**

 **3:since I was asked by a reviewer I will answer here naruto now has the sharringan in his blood so the EMS has changed design (it was always active but ophis new he wouldn't be ready for it till he was older so put a safety seal in place) his new design is a 5 bladed shurikan (right facing) encompassed by a circle I will try and make a mock up of the design as the story header but no promises.**

 **With that let the story begin!**

 ** _DISCLAIMER_ _I_ do not _own nor make any money off of naruto or high school DxD and am doing this entirely for the giggles.(warning this is my first attempt so could very well be incredibly shit)_**

Key

speech "hello"

thoughts _'hello'_

shouting/enraged immortal/demon __ _ **"hello"**_

 _ **jutsu/technique name**_ _ **"hello"**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

It was almost time for naruto to head to Kuoh. His mother had told him that she had bought a small 2 bed flat close to the school and that everything he would need was already there.

Once he was packed and ready naruto went down the stairs to find his mother waiting for him in her work attire. Even if she was his mother he had to admit the maid outfit that her work demanded she wear did not do her justice with her long silver hair tied back and her piercing silver eyes it was no wonder he did everything he could to avoid her wrath!

When she saw him she just smiled "hello naruto are you ready to start school?" to which naruto could only smile and respond "Yeah I am really looking forward to meeting new people my age …. it should be fun!" Hearing this made grayfia smile cause she knew that naruto had always been cautious around other devils because of his lineage.

"We need to go talk to sirzechs first he said he has a favour to ask of you for when you get to Kuoh city." said grayfia while looking at naruto with concern. She pulled him close as a silver circle appeared and transported them both to Lucifer mansion. Once the two had arrived and made their way to sirzechs office. "Welcome back naruto!" exclaimed sirzechs "hello again sirzechs how can I help the maou today?" asked naruto, "well I have heard an interesting rumour about you... it says that once you make a promise you never break it, is this true?"asked sirzechs. "I have always tried my best to fulfil my promises but I am aware that some are almost impossible but that does not stop me from still trying to complete them!" declared naruto making grayfia smile with pride.

"Excellent because I have a few tasks I want you to do when you get to Kuoh and I want you to promise right now before hand that you will attempt to complete them to the best of your ability!" said the maou. This now made naruto sweat-drop because this was an order from a maou to do something which was basically exactly what he had just described despite narutos personal policy! His mother was right about the crimson maou he was a child at heart. "I promise to fulfil your orders sirzechs as well as I can sirzechs!" was narutos reply.

"Fantastic! Now what I want you to do is once you arrive you will not report in to either rias-tan or sona-chan! I want you to observe and only interfere if a life or death situation occurs." stated sirzechs getting a nod from naruto. "What should I do if I am discovered as from what I have heard of miss sitri it wont be long till I am discovered." asked naruto. At this sirzechs smiled "I see you have noticed the 'flaw' in the plan."this caused narutos eyebrow to twitch at how unhelpful he was being. " well naruto-san you are registered under your favourite pseudonym ' uzumake' as the re-establishment of your clan has not been announced and no one except for me and my peerage know about you being your mothers queen. Because of this you will be a newly re-incarnated devil with a unique sacred gear dubbed 'all-seeing eyes'" naruto couldn't help but smirk at the irony of this as souji his sword trainer had barley managed to touch him once he had activated his 'sharingan'.

"okay it sounds like a plan" said naruto as he turned to his mother and smiled "well I guess thats me got my orders!" as they were about to leave all he heard was "oh and naruto keep a close eye on rias-tan for me she has a bad habit of getting herself into trouble." said sirzechs in a whimsical tone. With that said naruto and grayfia left so that naruto could head to Kuoh.

Xxxxxx

narutos apartment

Kuoh city

xxxxxxxx

When naruto arrived in the apartment he could not help but smile at his mothers signature touch all over it. He loved her dearly but she could be just a little bit too organized. As he looked at the apartment on the table he could see several small piles all tied together each with a note describing what was inside! With a happy sigh he walked over and lifted a letter that was on the top of the pile.

 _Naruto_

 _I hope you like the apartment I got for you. I am really sorry I cannot come with you but we both knew I would have to go back to my work at the peerage. Don't worry I will be checking up as often as I can. Also on a very good note we will be able to announce you to the world soon and with that we be a proper family! Until I get to see you again sweetheart enjoy school._

After reading the letter a couple of times naruto set it aside and set about getting everything ready for the big day ahaid tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

Kuoh academy

Xxxxxx

Kuoh academy one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. Known throughout the country for its academic prowess and excellence in sports was in uproar. Rumours had been going around for almost a week about a "mysterious transfer student" that was going to be arriving but anyone who knew anything was very tight lipped much to the student bodies frustration.

So when the day of the new students arrival came and the only topic of conversation was what the student was like.

"well mister uzumake, I would like to welcome you to our academy." said the principle " Thank you sir I am looking forward to my time here"naruto responded "thats good to hear! I'm sure that since your here in the middle of the first class means you are aware of ...the peculiarities of our school?"asked the principle with a quirked eyebrow. "Of course only an idiot wouldn't realize that a school that has just turned co-ed would be a bit 'lop sided' in its population plus the fact that I myself am a transfer student would make me a hot topic of sorts. I thought it would be wise to show up late and figure out the layout of the school before I go to the after lunch home-room." naruto replied, the principle frowned but nodded in agreement as she new how ...encouragable the students could be.

"very well then mister uzumake here is your enrolment slip just hand that to the office and get your timetable, but be aware that if I don't see you registered in your home-room by the end of the day you will be up against the demon of the school!" with the threat levelled she indicated for him to leave.

Xxxxxx

lunch

Roof

Xxxxxx

He had to admit the school was a very nice place he had taken a walk around to learn the halls and was very pleasantly surprised with what he found. The place was equipped for everything imaginable! the gremories really didn't hold back. But that wasn't why he was on the roof, he was up here because during his oh so lovely tour which the principles secretary kindly volunteered to give he noticed four things.

The first was that once they left the office the secretary basically BEGGED him to stay away from 3 boys in second year who had somehow been given the title 'The perverted trio' how that came about he did not know or want to know but stored the tid bit as it could prove useful.

The second was when he was passing some classrooms he thought he saw a flash of silver!

Now the only people in his life that he knew that had silver white hair was himself and his mother …. and one other …. but that person had disappeared hadn't they?

The third was pretty hard not to laugh at because during the tour they passed a bulitain board which showed the members of the student council all looking oh so helpful proclaiming that they 'were here to help' oh the tears were about to fall. But when he saw the presidents name!

'Souna shitori' yeh thats one way to stay hidden make it so obvious you cant see it!

Lastly was a supposed 'Club' made up of 'specially selected members' called the 'occult research club'. Afore mentioned club was headed by none other than miss gremory. The urge to face palm at this was incredible because he noticed that the ORC didn't have a presiding teacher to supervise as per the rules, this blew their cover right out of the water and practically bellowed "WE ARE SUSPICIOUS".

all of these lead him to now standing on a roof looking out across the school.

To anyone looking he would look entirely normal just enjoying the view! In actuality his eyes were blood red with three tomoe in them granting him unparalleled visual prowess, looking out across the school he let out a sigh of relief.

"well at least they had the sense to put up some barriers" he muttered to himself as his eyes went back to normal. Although he was wondering when he would be able to test how thorough they were. But decided against it...wouldn't want to prematurely blow cover!

With that he started to head to his class.

Xxxxxx

class 2-B

home-room

Xxxxxx

Lunch had just finished and class 2-B filtered back into their room, they had all been excited this morning about the transfer student but they didn't show up! This of course had made everyone even more curious about them...who ever they are!

What only made matters worse was the rumours of people seeing someone walking about the school during class in the schools uniform. But when these people were interi...asked kindly about what they looked like all they could say is that they had seen a fuzzy outline. So when the teacher walked into the class and shouted for them all to be quiet it wasn't really surprising when no-one complied.

"OY! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" the teacher screamed at the top of her lungs finally getting her class's attention "thank you. YOU CAN COME IN!" she shouted the door then immediately opened and in walked a rather tall boy about 5' 10 he had startlingly silver spiked hair that fell across his face (hair similar to pic attached to story) his eyes were ice blue and looked as if they could bore into your soul and lastly, he had a grin..not an ordinary grin but one that just seemed to cry 'that he was looking forward to this!'

"Hey I'm naruto uzumake! Lets have fun!" was all that he said with a small twinkle in his eye and chuckle in his voice.

AN: okay guys sorry this one took a while but this one was hard for me I just couldn't get the connection between the setup and the 'events' parts just right in the end I re wrote it 6 times and to be honest im still not happy with it! I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I scrapped and rewrote this chapter at a later date but meh at least this way THE STORY GOES ON as they say!

idea explanation time!

well yeh it should be obvious that my characters in this story arent acting cannon(hence the changed story header) so just take a pinch of salt accept that they are ooc and look at the reasons. Naruto has had a WHOLE NEW LIFE that would change a few things. Ohh yeah and im not the original authors I would rather do them justice by not fucking up while trying to mimic them hence the OOC .

2/I have stated somewhere about the affinities of magic thing well since the lucifage family where tagged as bad naruto would have been pegged instantly as a lucifage for being able to wield ice so well now this is where we go hello 6-paths and rinnegan as both allow affinities to all elements. In my mind an affinity is what you as a person is in tune with. Since chakra is your life source you can see how that is in 'my version' now since he became a lucifage you can say he gained the kekkei genkai of ice. Since he couldn't use ice in public he use others like lightning/fire whatever.

3/ sirzechs orders – well zechy boy is always seemed off to me he is highly over protective but willing to put rias in insanely dangerous situations just so she "might" get stronger. The fact that the two devil heiress's were on earth ...alone ….no guards ….I call BS zechy would have had some heavy duty guards on rather specific non-interference orders or something like that. Hence his orders to naruto observe but don't interact. He would also be aware that anyone that close to them would most likely get caught at some point so ...yeh contingencies

4/ lucifage-uzumake? - well this one is easy yet not since only grayfia is the accepted lucifage unless she had a child there would be no 'legal' lucifage heir the problem being her child would be under the fathers name(this would happen it is basically what would happen to rias if she married riser she would loose her title as heir milicas would get that and she would become "lady phenex" her children would then be call phenex, same happened to venelana bael) so when naruto was adopted he had to be hidden as a lucifage till he could be safely announced as not a threat" she got the name uzumake ….through divine intervention...phonon I am kidding I am actually having it imprinted on the blade of his katana. As mifune made it as a thank you specially for him!

Ohh yeh one thing I would like to ask your opinions of a KUOH TITLE for naruto? If you have one fire it at me!

OK thanks for listening to me ramble again ...I do apologize if this chapter is shit feel free to shout at me hopefully the next will be better. Thats all for me seeya


	5. Q&A1

Small details and F- ups

Okay I admit it there are little bits here and there that I fucked up in one of which a guest reviewer commented about said comment went something like this (ahmmm!)

guest: why do you use the name uzumake and not uzumaki?

Answer: well liturally I fucked up the spelling initially sorry but its true and I am sorry but when I noticed I was already too far to change so I stuck with my guns and according to my story board (which is totally not shifting like the sands of the sahara)

he will be using the name lucifage soon anyways!

Which brings me to LUCIFAGE

that name was supposed to be spelled lucifuge but it sounded better in my head as lucifage... end of story.

Q: will naruto go back "home"

Answer: well im reading the LN atm and im trying to forecast where my story will go.

But yes I plan to have him return there wether it be kamui accident or some other reason its just a matter of convenient time in the story to have it happen.

Pairings

OK this one has always been the tricky one for me as although I dont mind reading a well written harem I wouldnt write one myself there are just too many dynamics involved that would make it fiddley and I have seen too many cases (no offence to cannon DXD) where whole personalities 180 just to make it work aka shirone and issie. No if I write a pairing it will be a max 2 people possible exceptions to the rule if I can work it REALISTICALLY... what I mean is if their personality would allow it or their race has a "tendency" for it such as fallen angels and lust (previous example was only an example)

Any way thats a small Q&A from me maticore now I have some vodka to drink and LN to read and to figure out a way to splice mr lucifage into DXD see ya


	6. the unclaimed

**_AN:_ _hey guys it is maticore again sorry about the delay between this chapter and the last I had my work and I was reading the LN to see how I could thread MY naruto in ...I say my naruto as the further into the story the more he is becoming a OC that is due to being raised by grayfia. I have a rough layout for the "trip to the elemental nations" for those who are interested I even have a possible time of when im going 'trip' him there but its still in flux nothing solid so fire me suggestions of what you would like to see in that if you want. Also for those who bitched about the name just so you know I designed it to be temporary but I fixed it from here till I get rid of it._**

 _ **The last note I have for this section is that as for the pairings im not against any but I do feel that rias x naru is over done but we shall see how the story progress's as I have not decided on anything for sure yet.**_

 _ **So with that let the story begin!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER_ _I_ do not _own nor make any money off of naruto or high school DxD and am doing this entirely for the giggles.(warning this is my first attempt so could very well be incredibly shit)_**

Key

speech "hello"

thoughts _'hello'_

shouting/enraged immortal/demon __ _ **"**_ **hello** _ **"**_

 _ **jutsu/technique name**_ _ **"hello"**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _Previously_

" _Would you please enter and please introduce yourself?" asked the teacher_

" _Hello my name is naruto uzumaki and I hope we can have fun together!" Stated the student_

" _GYHAA!"a massive scream was all that could be heard after naruto finished speaking causing him to sweat-drop!_

Xxxxx

Class 2-b

Xxxxx

"GYHAA!" the scream was almost ear shattering.

'gawd more fan girls!' sweat-dropped naruto although he wasn't exactly surprised considering his experiences at the other schools he was at.

"okay calm down, calm down!" exclaimed the teacher. Once the class had calmed down the teacher continued on " okay mister uzumaki why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself ?"

"As you wish. Well first of all my likes are …. for you to discover as that is more interesting that way!" proclaimed naruto with a sadistic smile on his face causing a few chuckles and a few of the girls in the class to swoon

"as for my dislikes there are a few but to name some perverts, and people who consider themselves better than others. There are others but those are what I am willing to share at the moment." said naruto

"well thank you for such an …..interesting introduction..if you would like to take a seat there is an empty desk at the back" said the teacher

"thank you miss" replied naruto and headed to a seat at the back of the classroom next to a brown haired boy.

"hey my name is issei if you need a hand getting used to the place give me a shout" the now named issei said as he introduced himself

"cheers but I have everything under control for now thanks" naruto replied to issei

"GHAA Naruto sama please don not let That Pervert infect you!" cried several of the girls in the class.

"Silence! I have a class to teach." sighed the teacher

with this naruto sweat-drop and at the classes reaction.

Xxxxx

The next day

Xxxxx

Naruto was lounging on the roof of the school building wondering if it was going to become a tradition for him. As he looked over the edge he saw a certain red headed person of interest, she seemed to be watching someone. To find out who she was observing naruto slightly released his restriction seals allowing him to be able to "Sense" to a higher degree.

While doing his low level scan of the area he detected several different "powers" one set was clustered in the main school building, that group he assumed was the sitri group.

The next was a group scattered throughout the immediate area! Given that one of these corresponded with rias location cut down the list on who they could be!

There was another group that he could sense... it was a dull shiny feeling... the only race that he could attribute this to would be fallen angels.

Lastly there was something else ….something unknown... it "tasted" of sulphur... as he narrowed in on the location of this source he found that it was coming from behind the girls changing room.

When he realised this he could not help but sweat-drop and sigh "issei why did it have to be you?"

with this naruto pulled his senses back only to realise that he had attracted some unwanted attention as he saw the sitri heiress looking at him from her office window probably after detecting the above average magic levels ...for a human.

After finishing his scouting naruto decided that he would just relax as it didn't seem like there would be much more interesting happening today so with that naruto decided to relax and watch the clouds pass till the class began once again.

Xxxxx

kouh city

weekend (during issei's date)

Xxxxx

The day off had finally come but the majority of the day was spent doing the inevitable studying and homework. Naruto might be exceedingly intelligent for his age but that does not necessarily mean that he enjoys the work! It was when naruto decided to take a break he headed out to stock up the kitchen.

Once he had bought all the items required and decided to take a small walk to enjoy the nights air... he had always enjoyed looking at the moon. So as naruto was absent mindedly strolling through the town. Not many thoughts going through his head just wondering where he should start on the observation of the new peerages.

As he was approaching his apartment he was hit with an uncontrolled wave of KI, it was a veritable tidal wave.

"Well what do we have here some one who cant control their emotions? Hmm I might as well have a little sneak peak." he mumbled to himself.

Naruto gathered a little bit of magic together then used one of the spells he had created specifically for this mission.

" _ **Chameleon shift"**_ naruto mumbled as his body shifted into a transparent state, he then moved off towards the source of the intent.

Once he arrived he saw a fallen angel with her light spear stabbed through the schools resident pervert...ehhh he meant sacred gear user... he never thought he would get used to that.

As he watched the boy fall and the angel fly away naruto was about to leave when he saw a small leaflet fall out of issei's pocket and a gremory transportation circle form.

"Ahh so YOU where the one who called me?" she half asked the dying boy infront of her whos only reply was to cough up some blood and who can blame him he just had a spear of pure light rammed through him.

"well isn't that interesting, you seem to have something interesting inside you."continued rias

naruto couldn't see the boys reaction to the 'strange' situation that was happening to him but he could see his head attempt to rise off the ground.

At this point rias noticed how serious his wound was!

"ohh so your dieing? Well if thats the situation I can remedy it!"she declared

"do you still wish to live?" she asked the boy causing him to nod emphatically

all naruto could mumble was "jeeze he is a teenage boy with a woman with a massive cleavage standing over him of course he is going to agree"

"okay then" said rias "I Rias gremory revive you Issei hyuudou as my Pawn in my service"

naruto watched as he saw the pieces sink into the boys chest once the mantra was finished.

Once the ritual was complete Rias summoned a transportation circle and then they were gone.

Once he was sure he wouldn't be detected he headed home, and naruto had to admit it was certainly an interesting evening.

Xxxxx

Grayfia POV

Lucifer Mansion

Xxxxx

It has been about half a week since naruto went to kouh and something has been really annoying me since he was sent there! I couldn't really place my figure on what it was but it has been annoying me since my sochi left!

As I approached my kings office I checked my hidden pocket in the back of my skirt to make sure that I have my favourite harisen in it so that I can 'Motivate' the lazy lucifer to actually do his work.

But I will need to ask the Lazy over grown child some child some questions first. Because knowing how manipulative that man is he has another plan in motion that he 'forgot' to mention at my sochi's briefing.

Once I arrived at the office I saw the amount of paperwork the man-child had left to do was about average compared to what it was a few days ago so I decided to interrupt him.

"Sirzechs sama may I ask you a question?" I said to the crimson lord causing him to look at me with a curious expression

"I was wondering, did you forget to mention any plans for naruto that you had while he was at Kuhn?" I asked with a exceedingly serious stare

the poor man gulped before answering, "what would make you think that grayfia?"

"the fact that ive known you for almost 300 years I know how koniving you can be when it comes to your families safety, even if it comes at the expense of others." I dead-panned causing him to chuckle quietly at being caught

"well, The reason I put him their under cover wasn't just for protection reasons, it was so that both heiress's would have a chance at gaining a powerful ally... ufufufuf or more" although the last bit was whispered I still heard him say it and instantly decided he had earned one smack for interfering in my beloved sochi's life without my permission.

"I have no problem with rias earning him as an ally but be aware Sirzechs, she will have to earn it, he is a legitimate heir to a house of the pillars and my queen so If he refuses to work with her I will stand by the decision if it is for good reasons OK? I said to my king with Arctic cold eyes

"Of course I understand but I will have to hear the reasons and since they will probably still interact through you and me I would expect him to be civil if things 'fall apart' so to say" said the maou accepting my statement but from the look on his face I could tell he was not particularly happy about the possibility

well tough... I had raised my sochi to have a sense of honour to know right from wrong... it was one of the reasons I did not use my evil pieces it just did not feel right.

Although my sochi had received his set and carried them with him, he had shown an inclination similar to me thinking the idea rather repulsive.

So it should be rather interesting to see how things turn out in the future between the devils of kouh and naruto but only the future can tell.

Xxxxx

kouh academy

a few days after attack

Xxxxx

Naruto was getting very annoyed at one crimson princess, it had been several days since ise's revival and he had made sure to observe carefully. Not a single one of the devils of either of the clans had interacted with him in the entire time he has been watching!

The boy was as good as a stray! Or to be more precise Unclaimed.

On the first day he had just put it down to them making sure that the pieces had adapted properly, he might not like the technology but if he had some he wanted to know all he could about it just incase so he had done his research, but that thought was blown out of the water when the next day came by with still no contact.

What he did notice though was that there always seemed to be at least one power signature near by at all times. Apparently doing what he was doing.

Out of the signatures he sensed he had only spotted two one was hilariously enough one of the "great onee-sama" ,who you would think would actually help said lost lamb better than this, Akeno himejima a girl in third year with exceedingly long raven hair tied back in a pony tail with violet eyes (sometimes these sharingan are a curse taking in WAY too much detail) the schools uniform also seemed to be modelled specifically for her but that little gleam in her eye ...it was a gleam that suggested a hint of something …..more.

The other was the so called prince of the academy ….well the other prince since naruto was ironically now getting called the ice prince due to the fact that he just dismissed every fan girl he came across although the girls in the ken do club were pretty friendly especially after he had caught a particular 'problem' a couple of times but he was digressing. The prince of the academy Yuuto kiba the other assistant of the ken do club and member of ORC, he had shortish blond hair and grey eyes and was the bane of the male populations lives as the females in the academy loved him.

The last one that he had detected when he got near had disappeared without a trace, to say this little devil was elusive was an understatement but then again he was trying to stay on a low profile so he was restricting my self to human abilities.

But during the entire time he was keeping an eye on ise the only time he had seen the crimson haired princes was when she was with the sitri heiress for a game of chess. These are the events that had provoked narrators mood.

As naruto walked into the school with his favourite method of ignoring the fan-girls active... an MP3 player … but due to his heightened senses he could still hear the closest gossip all of which was arranged around who was going out with who, and other gossip that really did not interest him. He could only guess it was a side effect of having a student body consisting of about 4 females per 1 male things tended to get a little out of balance.

As he was walking along all of a sudden all he heard was all the girls in the immediate proximity screaming. At this he cracked open his eye and looked towards the source of the commotion he instantly decided he was not in the mood for this bullshit.

"Don't even ask Yuuto!" said naruto getting a gasp from the collected crowd

"what do you mean naruto San. I am just here to del..." started Yuuto kiba

"I know what your here to do. Your here to invite me to that club of yours by private invitation. Problem being I don't trust that shifty club of yours... too many rumours, not enough info. So if your 'Mistress' wishes me to join she can come and talk to me on her own."stated naruto causing yet another ripple of mutters and with that he walked away leaving a shell shocked boy behind.

Xxxxx

ORC

Old school building

Xxxxx

Yuuto arrived back at the club house with a sense of dread with what was forth coming. The club had known something was different about naruto, but that conversation all but confirmed it ,HE KNEW! So when he arrive in the main room to find the entire peerage there he couldn't help but cringe.

"well Yuuto I cannot help but notice that you are distinctly alone." stated his king rias gremory causing the boy to flinch.

"there is a reason for that."kiba replied with his usual fake smile

"oh and what would that be I wonder?" rias asked

"well he shot me down before I could say a word!"was kibas reply causing a shock to ripple out throughout the room

"arara well maybe you shouldn't have asked him out then?" said the queen in the corner

"AKENO! NOT THE TIME!" bellowed rias before turning back to kiba

"I have a feeling thats not all?" she asked

"ehh no when I continued to deliver the message anyway he cut me off basically called us a yakuza not worth trusting then point blank called you out as my king and then said if you want him you alone will have to talk to him" kiba speed babbled hopping that rias would miss some of the more insulting bits

"so he basically confirmed what we thought about him knowing about devils?" she asked

"yes" kiba replied

"well depending on the situation that can either make it a lot easier or a lot harder for now we will put our interaction with this naruto boy on hold none of you go near him for we don't know what he is capable of or what he might do!" as she finished that sentence a barley heard snort of laughter was heard as a small girl got up and left the room to return to class.

Xxxxx

after school

xxxxx

Naruto was walking behind ise as the boy was heading home, he was worried that the fallen angels would try something against the boy in the space of time it takes for that naive princess to claim her prize. And to make matters worse for naruto in the space of time that he had been observing the boy he had gained a first hand view of him …. he might be ,egh lecherous, but he was loyal even if a little bit dense.

When they where almost at the boys home where he would be safe for the rest of the night when the unexpected happened.

"OHH what do we have here?" asked the guy in the trench coat, his sudden appearance caused ise to practically jump in surprise.

" I must admit it is rare to meet someone like you here." the man continued practically oozing his intent to rip ise apart. The weight of which was having an effect on ise as he was visibly stepping backwards away from the man.

"So tell me who is your master? They must be pretty low level to be here!" the man said as he started forward towards ise who immediately ran!

Naruto followed the two to make sure that rias doesn't loose a servant in under a week due to her own niavity. Ironically ise and the fedora and trench coat wearing fallen had both made there way back to ise's first execution spot when the fallen decided to cut him off.

Ise was stunned into motionlessness when the fallen revealed his true nature. Naruto couldn't really blame him. He was only human up till half a week ago but he had to jump in so while in his _**"chameleon shift"**_ he walked into the area of combat and revealed himself.

"Okay now I am technically under orders to NOT do this but one of my orders also states that I have to protect this boys master! And knowing how her family think of there 'groups' that order could technically expand to them aswell." stated naruto toward the fallen who was shocked at the boy who had just appeared leaning against a tree!

"what do you mean by that boy!" bellowed the fallen flaring his wings

"well crow what I mean is the second that first crow attacked ise here...I had authority to kill you on sight. That is what I mean by that!" replied naruto with a condescending scoff "ohh and by the way only 2 wings how pitiful"

seeing the fallen s face contort in rage naruto knew he had hit a sore spot just like he wanted to, it was one of the oldest tricks in the book piss off you opponent so they cant think straight, with that naruto approached the fallen and prepared for the up and coming confrontation.

"well if you aren't going to with draw I shall introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki I am a devil and unless you withdraw will very well kick your ass back to the gates of your old home!" naruto proclaimed

"Well since you did me the courtesy I am dohnaseek but no I shall not fight as you have mentioned he is not a stray and although I would ABSOLUTLY LOVE kill you devil scum now is not the time but know this if we meet again I will run you through!"said the fallen before flying off

once that nasty bit of business was dealt with naruto turned to ise who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Yo ise are you okay?" naruto asked the boy

"huh?"

"ise? Can you remember anything from the last 5 minutes?" naruto asked curiously

"ehh, I remember some dude chasing me here, I remember looking behind me for him but he was gone only to turn around and he was their WITH WINGS!" bellowed ise causing naruto to sweat-drop

"anything else?" asked naruto as he sensed a few devil signatures heading this way

"not really its all a blur" replied the boy

"good , ohh and sorry about this" said naruto as he hit the boy in the back of the neck knocking him cleanly out only to activate his chameleon skill and watch as rias and her queen showed up with sona and her queen ,a girl by the name of tsubaki shinra, only for them to see a out cold ise and nothing else.

The girls looked confused ...well all except one sona sitri who looked like she had come across a good puzzle to solve. Naruto even had to stay hidden even longer than usual due to the fact that after sona had berated rias for her 'clumsy' plan and said to her that she wouldn't tolerate the boy walking about the school unclaimed any longer as it would only cause issues, spent a good half an hour searching the area for clues on what had happened. Rias had left after her lecture with the promise to notify ise on his new status the next day but naruto was almost sure that if it wasn't for the dark he would have been seen from his position in the tree.

Naruto had to admit he was beginning to like this sitri heiress now if he could get her to loosen up a bit...

AN: Okay sorry about the delay for this one but like I said ….Reasons. Any way as you saw I added in a "alternate character POV" im doing it as a once you meet em you can follow em kind of thing so since at this moment WE the audience have not met serafall yet or azazel we cant see cutscenes focusing on them where as naruto HAS met ise grayfia Yuuto and sirzechs so cuts with them are possible. If I need to do a cut to an unknown it will be titled unknown with very little detail in anything

also since im starting to hit a bit of a wall as in its taking more time and effort to do a chapter I have been considering starting a second story that I can alternate between to try keep the ideas fresh instead of stagnating on one project let me know if you like this idea and if so what would YOU like to see?

OHH yeh as for the "spells" and "seals" that naruto is using so far remember he has been planning to go for a while and has been creating spells and what not that he thought would help him that along with his 'intuition' (subconcious shinobi knowledge) and the fact that the sharingan memorizes everything it sees so in this he has a copy of SEEING ever sword technique and jutsu sasuke has used/seen but not how to do or use, that info went to sasukes head so he knows what it looks like but its up to his intuition and sheer brains to replicate it from ground up.

And lastly I am thinking of doing another Q&A chapter later on in the story ….when I am not sure but it shouldn't be for a while

Thanks for now hope you enjoy the chapter thats all for now from me seeya


	7. a surprising introduction

_**This is a diclaimer signifying that maticore does not own any properties related to highschool DXD nor Naruto**_

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto arrived home late that night and was not in the best of moods, the gremory girl had annoyed him with her shear idiocy. So when he arrived home he channelled his power into a mark on his arm which immediately glowed for a second before returning to normal.

After a minute of waiting a silver circle appeared in his apartment and a woman appeared.

" Well hello sochi" said grayfia to naruto as she pulled him into an embrace "so sit down and tell me how has school been?" she asked

"well mother to say it has been an uneventful week would be lying but I get the feeling that you know that already with your position"stated naruto

"yes unfortunately I do, would you like to hear what the heiress's think of you?" she asked

"you wouldn't have mentioned without a reason and since it has to do with why I asked you here sure!" naruto said

"well the girls seem to think that you are a member of an old human demon hunter clan!" said grayfia "one day you will have to explain to me how you managed that!"

"well on a similar subject to that I am concerned that the sitri heiress is onto me so I have an idea to head her off, the fact that it will annoy a certain naïve child is just a bonus in my eyes" continued naruto causing a humorous glint to appear in his mothers eyes.

"OK but the phrasing of that sentence only makes me wonder what rias did to tick you off so quickly, your usually such a laid back person." said grayfia

"well where do I begin!" sighed naruto and started to explain the debacle of the last few days to his mother...

xxxxx

Kuoh academy

Sona sitri POV

xxxxx

It was Monday morning and she was extremely stressed, not that she allowed herself to show it for she was the heir to the house of sitri, that meant that there were expectations to be met and unlike her eternal pain in the neck and friend rias she knew that she would have to meet them as her sister could not. The expectations of her station were not the cause of her stress though today. Today it was her friend. She just couldn't understand why the girl could not just do things the simple way rather than attempt to go through with some potentially catastrophic plan!

While she was pondering upon this she heard some one calling for her.

"Erm kaichou? Can I please have a second?" asked a brown haired girl with what looked like a stick in a bag over her shoulder.

"of course how can I help the kendo club today?" I replied grateful for the distraction

"well kaichou I was asked to deliver this letter to you, I was told that you would know what it means" replied the girl as she pulled a letter out of her bag

"may I see It?" i asked and started to survey the letter that murayama handed her

on the front written in the language of the devils was 'to sona sitri please read upon delivery'

"than you murayama" I thanked only becoming more frustrated as yet another mystery was added on top of a growing mountain. Once murayama had left I opened the letter and read

 _hello miss sitri_

 _I know you are curious about what has been happening recently so I am offering some answers but only to you. For now. I have set up a barrier around your office no one can enter without this letter and the letter only allows one to enter so please join me as soon as you can. I look forward to our chat._

With this I decided it was time for answers and I was going to get them so I headed to my office as fast as I could!

xxxxx

student council office

xxxxx

Naruto was sitting in a chair in the office with a pot of tea brewing while he waited for sona to arrive. He had to admit it was nerve racking as he had just defied orders from a maou by using orders from the same maou to justify it!

As he waited he could feel some of sonas peerage trying to break his barrier to no avail, it was quite amusing entertainment especially that blond boy, he seemed to have a draconic taint to him...it must be his sacred gear concluded as they tried to gain entrance again.

Once he had finished chuckling at their attempts he turned back to the tea and poured himself a cup while he waited only for the door to open on him.

"can I offer you a cup, I just brewed a pot? He asked a rather startled sona sitri. The deer caught in headlights look only lasted a brief second to be replaced immediately by her business face.

"that would be pleasant but I must ask who are you?" she asked, this caused naruto to arch a brow

"well that's obvious I am naruto Uzumaki" he replied causing her to snort

"Okay then 'Naruto' if that's even your name how do I know I can even trust to be in this room with you?" She asked

"HA now that is a fantastic question, and the answer is simple. You can't , you don't know me and have never heard of me so well done on being suspicious!" stated naruto with humour dancing in his ice blue eyes as he poured a cup of tea for the devil

"but what would you say if I told you that I am here to get an education …..with a side order of a mission to protect the heiress's?"he asked

" I would believe the later not the former" she stated bluntly

"and why is that" naruto asked

"quite simple, your grades are too good to be here for an education." was sonas reply

"and this is coming from the number 1 student in the school? I don't think you have a right to talk about good grades miss sitri." laughed naruto causing sona to blush slightly at the compliment

"any way I am officially here to guard both you and rias with the addendum of quote 'look after my rias tan for me' end quote so you can guess who sent me on my mission but that's secondary for me I am truly here so I can interact with people my age and gain experience." said naruto causing sona to go wide eyed as he had just admitted to being a security guard here on orders from the maou.

"so why are you talking to me?" sona asked suspiciously

"well that's simple, the last week" stated the boy

This statement caused sona to groan, 'the last week' the only thing that had happened in the last week was issei hyuudou and that had been a total fuck up even if it had worked out in the end, but in the end he had died once and out cold from magic exhaustion once.

"are you saying that the situation with issei is what has forced this situation?" sona asked

"you really are as good as they say and yes I saw both incidents and the only reason issei didn't die to a second fallen is because of my intervention I knocked him out and erased his memory so he will think its a dream but that was pointless so he could transition into his peerage properly." said naruto shocking sona as it meant that the situation was worse than she thought.

Naruto then clicked his fingures causing the barrier to collapse allowing the council in.

"YO BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAICHOU!" Yelled the blond haired devil as he charged at naruto only to end up on the floor facing the roof faster than his brain could register.

"Saji stop we have just been talking about some rather …. interesting subjects"said sona

"hello every one you have probably heard of me from the school?" stated naruto causing a slight flush to flow across some of the girls faces at his smile

"well I am here to introduce myself again I am naruto Uzumaki I am a devil here for a education" said naruto as he opened up his six wings causing every ones mouths to hit the floor

"ehm Uzumaki San are you a high-class devil? Because you have six wings and doesn't that mean that your a high class devil?" asked tsubaki queen of the sitri peerage

This caused naruto to chuckle nervously as he had just screwed up, he wasn't supposed to show how many wings he had but hey its not as if it was a state secret the name Uzumaki was in the devil public school system showing him passing the middle and high exams so...

"yes I am" replied naruto

"but doesn't that mean you have a peerage?"asked a very confused Saji

"NO! I do not" he practically yelled " im sorry but until some of the rules or laws about that system change it will take a VERY rare circumstance for me to have a peerage."

this statement only caused the group to be more confused but accepted his statement nonetheless.

"anyway I introduced myself to you first sona as you were already on the track to discovering me which I actually found interesting. But for now I think I need to get ready to introduce my self to an old friend and rias." naruto said

"what do you mean?" "well I found out last night when my king gave me both your files that rias has a old friend of mine in her peerage which is rather shocking to say the least but should be fun! And since I introduced myself to you its only fair to do the same to her plus I have some ...words I want to say to her about the last week." the boy finished with a look that could have frozen the air itself.

"but till then we all have class so I suggest we hop to don't you?" and with that the enigma known as naruto Uzumaki left the sitri peerage shell shocked, and one heiress giddy with anticipation to her next meeting with her friend and rival.

xxxxx

after school

class 2-b

xxxxx

Ise confused, he woke up this morning to what could only be described as a sight sent directly from the gods, one of the schools great one-samas, rias gremory, was there in his bed with him ...COMPLETLY NAKED. He had actually cried with joy at the sight.

However that was not what was confusing him it was the fact that she had claimed to be a 'devil' and be his master? He guessed he would just have to wait till this person she sent came to get him.

"...se? Hey ise? You okay?" asked the damn pretty boy next to him.

"huh? Oh yeah sorry naruto just something unexpected happened this morning." replied ise

"ohh are you on about how gremory actually talked to you?" asked the silver haired boy with a smirk dancing across his face

"how did you know that?" ise asked

"well three reasons actually, one your infamous here so anything you do hits the rumour mill fast, two she is famous here so same as above reason, and three do you really think two people on the polar opposite scales of the popularity spectrum walking to school together out of nowhere wouldn't get noticed?" dead panned naruto causing ise to sweat drop at the sound logic.

Just as ise was about to respond the door slid open to reveal one Yuuto kiba.

"hello there I am looking for issei hyuudou?" he asked/stated to the room causing a scream of horror to erupt from the girls claiming that the meer presence of ise near their beloved prince would corrupt him!

"what are you looking for me for?" ise asked in a rather rude tone which caused another small smirk to appear on narutos face.

"i am here at the order of Rias Gremory-sempai." replied kiba smoothly ignoring the boys jab at him

"Ahh so still playing errand boy for the mistress I see well off you go ise this is important plus I think you might enjoy yourself." stated naruto as he got up and left the two and the class rather confused at his insulting but helpful response.

Once naruto had left he wondered how he should go about what he was about to do and then had a interesting little idea as a small mischievous smile graced his ethereal features.

xxxxx

ORC

xxxxx

"Buchou, I have brought him." said kiba while knocking on a pair of large wooden doors and waited, it was rather confusing for ise but he decided to go along with it.

"yes come in" he heard a reply from the other side in the familiar voice of one Rias gremory.

With that kiba opened the door and I followed him into the room shocked by what I see. There where weird symbols and words all over the room, the were on the floor, the walls even the roof! Just looking at them gave ise a weird creepy sensation running up his spine.

Once ise snapped out of his shock at the room he saw that the room was occupied, on one of the sofas that were placed in the room was a petite girl with shock white hair, of course he knew of her , how could he not she was the schools mascot koneko toujou a first year.

As we enter she stops eating from a small bowl of sweets that she has in front of her to look at the pair but only gives them a cursory glance, after a slight narrowing of the eyes she turned back her sweets and ignored ise only inclining her head slightly to acknowledge the introduction that kiba was doing.

Once he was introduced ise couldn't help but notice the sound of water, as he turned toward the source he saw just behind a large desk was a door that lead off to a shower...a shower?

"Buchou please take this" ise heard someone say from the small room and after a second he realised there was more than one person in that room!

"Thank you akeno" he heard the voice of Rias reply and almost immediately a nose bleed started as he realised that the two great onee-sama where in the shower together!

"pervert" it was quiet whispered even but it was enough to knock the wind completely out of ises fantasies.

Just as ise was about to defend is 'manliness' he heard a curtain open and Rias walked out her crimson hair glistening due to the moisture

"i do apologize about that, I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place so now was the most opportune moment" she stated in a relaxed manner

It was at this moment that the person standing behind Rias decided to speak up "ara ara, Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she stated with a large smile

"O-oh. My name is issei hyuudou. N-Nice to meet you too akeno-san!" ise stuttered out

Once ise had finished introducing himself Rias checked to see if we all knew each other before progressing

"Okay then since everyone is here we might as well drop the formalities" she stated

"Y-yes!" ise practically shouted back

"okay then well we the occult research club welcome you ."

"yes?"

"As a devil."

"..."

"here is some tea" as a cup of tea practically materialised before ise

"ah, thank you" ise replied as he sat down and drank while trying to digest the last statement. A devil? Well his parents couldn't say he was good for nothing anymore!

"its good thank you akeno-san"

"Ara ara. Thank you very much."

after a couple of minutes akeno returned to her position at Rias-sempais side before Rias continued

"i will be blunt. Every one in this room is a devil." she said with finality

and ise couldn't help but agree with the fact that she definitely was as blunt as a baseball bat.

"you look like you don't believe me? Well do you remember a person called 'Yumma amano' do you remember her having wings?"

as she said this an image flashed up in my head of my old girlfriend that no one believed existed and she did have wings before she ….killed me?

"well she was what is called a fallen angel, a former angel or servant of god that has fallen from his grace due to evil intentions or sins, they are also enemies of us devils" said rias not realising that she was fast approaching ises too much info limit.

(cannon heaven hell explanation its too long and tedious to write up plus we all basically know that angels = heaven devils = 50% underworld (dark side) fallen = 50% underworld (light side) equalling stalemate due to natural affinities to light and dark)

Ise was thoroughly confused by the so called explanation that his mind just started misfiring.

"No no. This kind of story is just too hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of this club do?" asked ise thinking the conversation itself was just a club activity

"well ise the ORC is just a camouflage. A hobby of sorts and a gathering place for devils!" said rias

looking at the boy who was getting more and more confused by the moment

"how about this then Yumma amano did exist and that is a certainty" said rias knowing she had his full attention again she continued

"it looks like she tried to erase all evidence of her existence"she said as she retrieved a photo from the desk and placed it in front of me and to my shock there she was clear as day ...wings and all.

"this girls is a fallen angel" she stated

"her mission was to kill you" she continued on "it couldn't be helped … you were just unlucky, there were possessors who..." she said trailing of into thought

"what do you mean by that?" "well" rias replied "the day of your date with her, you were killed by a spear of light"

"WHAT! but I still alive and more than that why me?"

"unfortunately you were targeted because you hold what is called a sacred gear inside you this is essentially an irregular power granted to certain humans for examples of such read history it is said that most of the people whose names are recorded were wielders of a sacred gear of some kind" explained kiba as if it was everyday information.

Once kiba was done Rias-sempai turned to ise and said "ise please raise your hand" this statement got a rather confused look from him.

"ise please just do it" she urged him so he raised his left arm

"okay ise I want you to close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing you can once you do that imagine them at their strongest and then I want you to mimic them"

xxxxx

ORC

POV naruto

xxxxx

I had been in the corner of the room since ise had arrived and the amount of times I had almost collapsed laughing was in the double digits, I had to admit when I arrived if I didn't have a specific goal in mind I would have dropped my camouflage the second I saw my old friend and swept her up in a bear hug but ill save that for later as I was sure she knew I was here... she always did have a good nose.

At this moment I was standing there watching ise trying to summon his sacred gear, I could tell just by looking at him that at least 70% of what gremory had said to him had went well over his head but it didn't stop the boy from trying which was admirable.

I watched as ise slowly stood up with a look of extreme embarrassment on his face and I knew this was going to be good, I watched as he took up his 'power stance' and had to stiffel another laugh as I recognized it immediately. It was the kamehameha! no wonder he was embarrassed but I had to give him points for the choice.

As I watched him go through with the 'ritual' I saw a light appear and slowly form on his wrist, once the light dimmed I saw what looked like a slightly modded twice critical. I had already sensed the draconic energy from it so I guessed that it was just that ise was not ready to unlock his sacred gear so only got a partial summoning.

With that I couldn't help but mentally snort with humour. So much for gremorys super weapon!

As I continued to watch I saw ise freak out about the gauntlet that had appeared out of nowhere which gremory just dismissed as nothing of consequence, but it was where the conversation was heading that had naruto interested..

xxxxx

ORC

xxxxx

"...saw your sacred gear as a threat and decided to kill you." stated Rias-sempai

"erm If I died how am I alive?" ise asked

"well you see on the verge of death you called me. I was summoned through this!" she replied holding up some sort of flier with a weird symbol on it.

"now a days the amount of people with the talent to draw a magic circle to summon a devil is very small so we devils came up with this, a flier with a simple circle used to summon a devil. That day you must have acquired one from one of our familiars and after you were attacked you wished something so hard that it activated the summoning." said rias

"and when I arrived I saw your condition and revived you as a devil, and as it was me that revived you, you are now my servant devil."said rias as she unfolded a pair of glistening black bat wings and was almost immediately followed by the others. It was then that ise felt something from his back and looked round and his jaw almost hit the ground when he saw a duplicate pair of wings as the others.

"okay every one proper introductions!" said rias

"my name is Yuuto kiba, im a second year and im a devil" said kiba

"first year... koneko toujou... devil" said the petite girl

"my name is akeno Himejima, im a third year and I am the vice president of the ORC and like the others I also am a devil ufufu."

with that ise turned to Rias-sempai who then proceeded to shock him more.

"i am their master as well as being a devil of the house of gremory, my house holds the rank of duke , I hope we all get along!" she said gleefully

just as ise thought he was going mad he saw one more person leaning against the wall who had not introduced himself as a devil, actually he couldn't remember seeing him here till now?

"ehm Rias-sempai is narato-san a devil as well?" ise asked pointing at the smirking figure of the boy in the corner.

At this every head in the room snapped to so fast they threatened to get whiplash.

"hello gremory still enjoying the school your parents bought for you?" asked naruto smirking at their reaction.

xxxxx

orc

narutos POV

xxxxx

When I told my mother that rias had ticked me off and that I was going to pull her up for it she had only agreed to let me under a proviso or two, one I must stay with the club and watch over them (apparently rias looked at my mother as a sister or something) and the second was that I give her a second chance as it was her brothers fault for not explaining to her why I was there. I reluctantly agreed but it didn't mean I wasn't going to have some fun at gremorys expense.

so once the little group started their introductions I moved to a spot out of the way but where ise would spot me easily and dropped my **chameleon shift** technique which for such a simple spell was truly incredibly useful, and waited for the fire works.

"ehm Rias-sempai is narato-san a devil as well?" he heard ise ask innocently but yep that lit the fuse as he looked out the corner of his eye to see a certain red head snap to so quickly she threatened to break her own neck!

"WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHO? HOW?" she shouted incredulously at me

"well in that order" I replied with a smirk on my face "hello , ive been here since ise walked in the room but I guess one of you knew that" I said looking at the small white haired girl who was looking at me with shock ….and a little bit of fear?

"i have been right here , I am naruto Uzumaki a devil here for several reasons and one is to talk to you about your conduct gremory" I said in a voice so cold it sent chills through the entire room

"and lastly magic"

"And what gives you the right to think you can talk to me like that?" demanded the gremory

"well for one I am here on orders from my king and your brother. Both of whom know you and have told me to protect you." I said watching the effect of the fact that I had just said that I was here on direct orders of a maou filter. The only one who didn't understand was ise.

"the other reason is I am ALOT stronger than you." I said unfurling my wings snickering silently at the effect among them

"six wings? Why does naruto-san have six" asked a REALLY confused issei

"that is a good question because I cannot sense any more magic coming off him than a human" said a nervous kiba

"well how about I answer it then, I sealed the vast majority of my powers so that I could enjoy my school time here, but you see issei as a devil gains power and rank they gain wings I am what is called a high class devil hence 6 wings, it goes 2 wings for low class 4 for middle class and so on!" I explained . "But enough of that every one leave I need to talk to gremory...ohh and koneko nice to see you again!" I said

with this every one looked at rias who just nodded know that her over protective brother wouldn't do anything to harm her. Once everyone left the room i put up a sound and entrance proof barrier and returned to a couch.

"well gremory do you mind explaining what the FUCK you were thinking with that cluster fuck of a initiation for ise?" I asked icily

"what do you mean by that?" she demanded

"well lets see I arrived you were spotting ise, so was the fallen your peerage was watching him closely YOU KNEW she was there the only logical reason she got so close to him is if you let her. After that the photo on your desk was taken on the night of his death meaning again you were following him, I know because I was there and couldn't interfere due to orders not to be discovered by you, and lastly your delayed induction which would have lead to his death AGAIN if I didn't interfere. Ohh im not saying I don't know your thought line because I do but did you even consider how it could have went wrong due to the MANY factors that were out of your control?" I raged

"but he has a longinous it would be dangerous otherwise" replied rias in a small voice

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK! what would you have done if it had activated DURING his fight with the fallen he could have lost his mind and wiped the city out! and now you have another kettle of fish what will happen if he EVER finds out you let him die? Hmm? I don't imagine it will be pretty especially now he has a devils body making him stronger than before meaning more dangerous!"

after I finished I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "i know you didn't do it out of malice you did it out of greed and naivety, and now you are going to need to be really careful because I protect my friends fiercely and I have just re found my first one so if your mistake harms her ill be coming for you.!" with that I stood up to leave and clicked my fingures lowering the barrier allowing the group at the door to hear my next words.

"Now gremory despite what I said I am giving you a chance whether you use that chance to make me an ally or not is up to you but expect to see a lot more of me in the future!" and with that naruto left the room and a severely shaken rias behind thinking about how badly she might have screwed up!

AN: OK sorry about the delay again but after a few rewrites and arguments with my storyboard I came up with this. It is one of the things that annoyed me about the series (no flames on personal oppinion please) but not one person pulls rias up for basically being comlicit with murder. Now I know it was to do with the "story development" and what not but even cannon says that sacred gears can get awoken in moments of great stress and that the boosted gear would drive its user(if human) insane due to the sheer mount of power, the only reason that I can see that it couldnt when raynare attacked was because ….well issei is pathetic. I also think that A naruto type character no matter how their personallity is altered if they still hold his fundamental values(which mine does) would be majorly pissed at this but also realise that what is done is done.

As for coming out of the shadows well as you saw his orders of "not getting caught" interefered with his "guard" duties when raynare attacked issei as he sensed her peerage near and couldn't do much.

As for naruto's peerage thats another naruto personality thing I believe (personal oppinion feel free to disagree) that naruto would not like nor want to be "some ones master" especially with the penalties for leaving a peerage it would feel too much like slavery to him there for the only people he would likley bring in are those he considers family as this would allow him to protect them to a better extent. But dont expect him to like it.

And lastly IVE PUT A POLL UP PEOPLE yes offical blind vote on the girls you would like to see I have listed as many as I could remember from DXD with the "naruverse as a group option" if you want a naruverse girl please send me the name and ill add it to the list.

PS/AN ok this is a quick add on as one of my reviewers stated something important that i should have mentioned earlier so i with to thank them 'thor94 ( ' thank you for pointing out your critiques and in answer yes i did alter the name i am just waiting till i have time to go back and alter the earlier chapters and no he doesn't have a "hyuuga style seal" as can bee seen by ravel in cannon

a full blood who volunterally takes a piece is NOT under the same rules as a reincarnated. yes they have loyalty to the king follow the orders and be traded but the important part is that they can become freelance and not be classed as stray or have negative effects upon them. although the rules on how to do this are not stated it is shown by ravel leaving risers peerage to go freelance before becoming a "manager" for the gremory.

and as for why he is queen to grayfia "AKA a follower not a leader" well naruto never was a leader to be honest outside of a fight or prank his ideas were ussually shit. true he cold make friends easilly but when it came down to the nitty gritty of sitting and talking its just not him he would be more of the protect what was precious to him hence why i felt a queen role was best as this would allow him to best protect his 'mother' grayfia

i hope this answers your questions people feel free to ask anything want and hopefully i can answer

Okay people sorry about this chapter I know it was long winded and well not the best but its one of those chapters than need to get done to get to the fun bits. Thats all for me from maticore seeya.


	8. Q&A2

**Apologies please forgive**

 **Hey this is maticore just to give you an update on the story I am currently still working on it so IT HAS NOT BEEN DROPPED. I have been drowned by family issues and work so I have not been able to work on it but I should be able to get back to it if not this week definetly the week after!**

 **Now I since I am doing a small update I might as well do a Q &A AN style:**

 **1/ a couple of my reviewers noted about the layout of the earlier chapters …. I am sure I have stated in earlier AN but screw it. I will be going back to them at some point to sort out those to the new layout at some point I just need time.**

 **2/A couple noted about my Grammer in the story and thank you for pointing this out. But I have 2 notes to this 1 this is just a test bed story and I can fix my grammer at a later date and 2: I am putting my emphasis on the story as long as my readers are enjoying and understanding the story I am happy I can fix those screw ups later.**

 **3/The poll for those that are wondering about the poll I will be using the TOP 5 results but only 3 will be chosen so it will depend on who in those 5 fits my story board best or I feel will make a good wild card. Basically the point is I am not good at writing harems so I am keeping it limited and needed help narrowing it down. A very big thanks to all who voted!**

 **4/I am going to be trying to increase chapter length(as shown in last couple of chapters) and I hope but I am not sure for what average size so I can only say that it will only be increasing depending on what is happening. Please remember that I am working off of the light novels NOT the anime.**

 **5/i am only saying this since asked but yes I do have a plan for a more detailed description of naruto at a large reveal . Which point I am not sure but it should be interesting (or at least it does in my story board)**

 **6/ naruto has the rinnegan it is just locked behind a seal (at the moment) this doesn't stop him from having all five base chakra effinities, he also found a way to use magic to sort of force a genke kekkai (think of it as an after burner he uses chakra of the right types to make it like earth+water for mohkuton but as its a kekkai he couldn't do it, add the accelerator of magic and he can(note it is exhausting to do and he won't do often))**

 **7/ yes naruto does have a prankster mentality its just been beaten into submission by grayfia …. if you lived with her you wouldn't prank either! He will on occasion get into some mischief but only if he is sure that he is sure that no news of it will get back to his mother.**

 **8/issei IS the red dragon emporer but while I wont go any further I will say I have plans for riser...the ass!**

 **OK this was just a quick update and apology also a small Q &A to answer some questions posed to me in reviews as I said I should hopefully have the next update up soon and I hope you all enjoy! seeya**


	9. return of a friend

AN: sorry about the delay for this chapter but with christmas approaching over time at my work has been rampant along with that there is an imminant new arrival in my family so as you can guess everything is up in the air so I have not been able to focus on my stories so I resolved to write what I could. Hence why my other story has had a couple of chapters as I wrote them while the ideas were fresh …. but still here I am and as promised another chapter for 'the missing heir'

 **This is a disclaimer to state that I maticore does not own any of the IP pertaining to highschool DXD nor Naruto**

 **The return of a friend**

"GHAA! I swear that MAN!" Rias practically screeched as she threw herself into her chair across from her friend and rival.

"Hmm? And what has you so wound up today Rias? I would have thought you would be extatic with the acquisition of your latest peerage member." stated Sona with just the barest upturn on her lips which she managed to hide behind her cup of tea.

"Ohh yes Issei. I have had him delivering fliers for the last few days and will probably have him try a contract tonight but that is not whats fouling my mood... HE IS!" shouted Rias as she pointed to a silver haired boy sitting on the roof across from them. This only got a small chuckle from Akeno and a raised eyebrow from the others in the room.

"And what perchance has mister Uzumaki done to earn your ire?" asked Sona knowing full well what he was going to do!

"He told me that I was being foolish and just downright dangerous in the way that I went about gaining issei into my peerage!" she raged

"Not only that but he some how made me feel like a child while doing it! As if I!... ME! Rias gremory! Was the one in the wrong. I havn't felt this humiliated since grayfia came back from her holiday and told me off for being too spoilt!."Rias Fumed as she remembered the look on Grayfias cold silver eyes she shivered.

"well? Have you even considered the possibility that he could be right?" asked sona

"because I also advised you to go about it a different way as it was a VERY high risk plan" she finished getting a look of shock from the crimson haired devil.

"I am not saying it is a bad thing to save some one Rias I am just saying that there were other options that due to your stubborn personality you ignored" at this the girl looked down as she considered what was being said.

"any way its too late and there is no point in worrying about the past we should just keep moving forward." said Sona as she pulled out a chess board to begin their traditional game

"so anything else happen?"

"yes since the meeting with Uzumaki, wait I you don't seem surprised that he met with me why?"

asked Rias with narrow eyes as she started the game

"Well I before he met you he met me and my peerage and introduced himself that is why"

"Okay, Well to continue basically Uzumaki has dropped a bomb on us by saying now I am paraphrasing ' this is a chance to make an ally or an enemy the choice is yours' he also blatantly threatened my life because apparently I have one of his friends in my peerage and he said he would not tollerate misconduct around them." Rias said remembering the ice cold tone that Naruto had used while issuing the threat.

"since then everything has been running fine except that we can't find koneko she is liturally nowhere to be found." finished Rias in a worried tone

"well if want to know where the girl is she is right there!" said tsubaki pointing at the roof just across from the window. And as all of the rooms occupants looked they witnessed something they never thought they would ever see. They saw they little white haired girl smile while being hugged bye a certain silver haired trouble maker!

Xxxxx

with Naruto

xxxxx

"Hey Shirone! Did you have any trouble getting here?" asked Naruto

"No and what did I tell you about calling me that!" scolded the small girl

"Ehh that it was not your name any more due to ….reasons? Tough Its the name I know you by, your my cute little Shirone I understand not using it around the others but with me? Come on I know you better than that."replied Naruto with a smirk gracing his features

"BUT!"

"but nothing you know my name! So if anything we should be able to be ourselves around each other true my little neko-chan!" finished Naruto pulling the grimacing girl into a hug.

"i should say you have no IDEA how hard it was to hold back from running and hugging you in that club room of yours ….but you know me and grand entrances!" this provoked a small chuckle from Shirone.

"Any way we are here to eat and catch up I even made a spare lunch as I have became a decent cook I do hope you enjoy!" and with that the two long lost friends began to catch up of times of old .

Xxxxx

ORC

xxxxx

As Naruto approached the main room within the old building he heard Rias congradulate issei for completing his time being a delivary boy, this just made him snort in amusement as he slid silently into the room and next to Shirone as she quietly ate from a small plate of sweets.

"well issei as a devil it is our job as devils to complete contracts therefore making the wishes of humans come true and increasing our power as a devil, this is what you will be doing tonight!" proclaimed Rias seeing the greedy glint in the boys eyes

"Well if I remember correctly we have a couple of contract requests for Koneko right now and she can only go to one at a time so we will have you cover one!" she said happily

"yes, please help me with this sempai." a small bored mumble was heard coming from the couch only for issei to notice that the girl had not even looked up to say it causing an imaginary arrow to pierce him.

With this Rias led the down cast boy to the circle in the middle of the room and put her 'family crest ' on his hand to allow him to transport through the field surrounding the building.

"okay issei I want you to focus on the client and imagine yourself already there." explained Rias getting a determined nod from the boy as he remembered his goal.

With that Issei closed his eyes feeling the power of the circle surrounding him, he could then feel the glow on his eyes and then he felt something...

Was this what it felt like to teleport?

"HAHAHA!" there was some one laughing

Ise slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a marvelous pair of breasts framed by blood red hair only for him to realise ….ohh shit that is buchou!

"well it looks like we have a problem" she said

"damn right you do if he cant even transport!" a voice behind him with humour laced within it causing buchou to scowl.

"well as Uzumaki said it would appear that you can't transport issei" said buchou softly

"erh why is that?" asked issei

"well ise to put it simply every spell requires a certain amount of fuel that fuel is demonic energy, you unfortunatly for you simply do not have enough to do anything but the most basic of spells"said Naruto with an amused smirk causing issei to whirl toward Rias to see if what the boy had said was true only to get a nod

"however ise you can increase your energy and one way to do that is through physical exercise!but for now you have a client waiting that you still need to get to!" said Rias with a slight frown of sympathy

"how do you expect me to cycle my bike there is there even a devil that does that?" asked issei

"yes" whispered a quiet voice clearly enough for every one to hear "you" finished koneko while pointing at the lost boy causing the gremory peerage to sweat drop at the action and one Naruto Uzumaki to laugh a the bluntness of the statement

Ohh he was enjoying having his friend back!

 **AN: okay like I said up above everything has been up in the air recently and I havn't really been able to focus due to the issues in my family so my writing scheduals so if I dont post for a while its not that I have dropped the story its just that I am focusing on other things I will ussually write when I have an idea though so I do hope you enjoy. Sorry about the short ness of this chapter seeya**


	10. lost heir

**This disclaimer is to state that I maticore do not own any IP from naruto nor highschool DXD**

 **Chapter 8**

She had to admit the last two days had not been good for her. First the rookie had fucked up the contract... true it was not all that surprising but it still irked her a bit, that was precious sweet money down the drain!

Then the next day she had arrived after a sparring match with naru only to find the pervert getting yelled at. Now usually she would sit back and enjoy the show but it was the reason which irked her. The idiot thought it was a good idea to go near a clergy member as a devil... an embodyment of sin near a member of the church! She was really beginning to wonder what the pervert had in his skull cause it certainly didn't seem to be brains.

That then led on to Rias so called plan. Rias had said that she was wanting to show Ise how devils fight, a reasonable thought line. Expecting a possible light sparring or maybe a small match with Sona's peerage to show the capabilities of a devil to the newbie in a controlled manner, but once again her thoughts were thrown clean out the airlock.

"okay I am glad that we are all here, now ise we are going to show you how devils fight this is a necessary part of your education as a new devil." said Rias garnering a confused look from ise

"okay if everyone could gather I will transport us to the site"

While confused everyone did as asked and in a short few moments where standing outside what could only be described as a abandoned house. The house itself was very unremarkable apart from one thing.

"...blood!" muttered koneko in a disgusted tone

"okay inside here is a stray devil that we have been ordered to take care of! Ise you are just to observe the others and learn okay?" said Rias leaving no room for discussion in her voice.

Xxxxx

shirone/koneko

xxxxx

The fight with the stray had been a disaster, it was the only way to describe it. Not only was the stray totally out numbered but it was out classed and cornered by a barrier yet it still almost killed ise due to him idiotically staring at its exposed chest.

Its at times like this when the old saying 'too many chefs' come to mind Rias in trying to explain and show ise what every one could do forgot the main thing in a fight, Don't get distracted.

It had almost cost her dearly.

Now shirone ….geeze she couldn't remember how long it had been since she had willingly thought of herself as 'shirone' any way. Now she was on her way to the one person she knew would be able to cheer her up. She was off to see naru and hopefully he could get her out of this funk …. maybe he will make her some of his awsome sweets!

xxxxx

Naruto

xxxxx

It was late at night and naruto was doing his usual security check when he sensed a small disturbance, curious he headed off at a considerable pace to see if he needed to interfere as the orders of only in life or death situation still stood.

When he arrived he was in a back garden and looked through the window only to see the magnet of trouble himself in the middle of a small skirmish with a stray priest!

At this Naruto couldn't help but sigh "how troublesome" as he watched ise get injured and a nun run out. Just as he was about to burst through the wall he sensed a barrier that had been around them drop followed closely by gremory bursting in and dragging ise into a transport circle as a build up of energy started to fill the room. Once the devils had left Naruto entered the room.

"I have to admit that was a clever little trick there priest"

"ohh another shitty devil ehh? How would you like to be sliced ?" screeched the priest

"ohh well considering I know that your 'reinforcments' are just a decoy device as the power its releasing has a feeling of decay on it so im going to guess that power was stored a while ago." this drew a chuckle from the priest

"also I am only here to warn you and your friends and quote "you have no protection" end quote you should know what that means and who from" said Naruto as he turned and started walking away.

"WHO DO U THINK YOU ARE TO THREATEN ME YOU SHITTY DEVIL!" screamed the priest

"ohh no one special …...just a lost heir"

An: sorry about the shortness of this one but it just seem a excellent place to stop this chapter. Also I should soon be back to faster posting speeds as the family stuff is dieing down sorry bout the time away but normal services should return soon


	11. encounters

AN: Hey guys this is maticore as stated before my stories are still in production I have just had a lot of personal buisness interfereing with my scheduals, recently I have been writing up storyboards for some possible stories. I do apologize about the delay in this post... maticore

 **This disclaimer proclaims the fact that I maticore do not own the content of either naruto nor highschool DXD**

Chapter 9

Shirone had not been as conflicted with herself in a very long time. At the moment she was really considering considering cursing naruto to the farthest reaches of hell.

She was on her way to the ORC to meet with the rest of her 'kings' peerage to find out what was going to happen with the fallen but she just couldn't shake what had happened earlier.

 **Flashback**

The group had returned from rescuing ise and Rias dismissed them all almost immediately telling them to meet the next day to discuss the situation. This left shirone a little shaken, by all rights she was allowed to be shaken as she had just been shot by the one substance that she was poisonous to her!

To try get out of her small funk she decided to go to her favourite candy shop to buy some of the sugary chunks of heaven. Unfortunatly for the young neko when she arrived at her destination the shop was shut, this caused yet another straw to be added to the bale on the camels back. Just as she was about to head home all she heard was...

"well hello neko-chan out enjoying the evening air?" called a familiar voice from behind her speaking from behind her.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked

"well I heard what happened and thought that you might want someone to talk to?"

"what do you mean?" shirone asked

"well" started naruto "in the entire time that I have known you your sweet tooth flairs up badly in two occasions one is when your bored, the other is when your upset and you cant hide it from me I can see that your upset so come on ill make you something at my apartment" naruto finished

 **Flash back end**

Her face flushed slightly in embarasment as she remembered waking up next to her silver haired friend, true she had felt...safe? But that wasn't the point dammit!

She was that lost in her thoughts she did not even notice that she had arrived outside the ORC clubroom until she heard a noise resounding that sounded oddly like someone getting slapped.

At this shirone decided it would be best to slip in without anyone noticing and proceeded to do so only to hear Rias scolding the pervert about possibly starting a war.

"But I have to, I need to save her! She is my friend!" the pervert practically screamed into rias face

"Ise you still don't get it she is a member of the church ! To a devil she is an enemy combatant to make it worse she is in a church which is enemy territory! We just CAN'T march in there no matter how much we want to!" responded Rias

"But we have to do something!" mumbled ise 'why do I get the feeling that we are going to storming a church tonight' thought shirone while observing the scene.

At this point akeno walked into the room and whispered something into Rias ear quietly thinking no one could hear her

"i just confirmed with grayfia sama they are breaking known territorial bounderies and attacked our members this is a case of self defence" whispered akeno getting a nod from rias

"okay ise Ii have to go take care of something you are not to do anything till I return, but just remember when a pawn enters enemy territory lets say a church for example they gain the 'promotion ability' an ability that allows them to temporarily gain any other pieces abilities. So don't underestimate yourself" with her not so subtle order to attack given rias and akeno left via a magic circle leaving a highly confused ise in the room with shirone and kiba.

"Fuck it im going!" yelled ise as he surged towards the door only to be stopped by a smiling kiba

"i shall acompany you I honor won't let me stay back when my friend needs my help!" said the knight.

'god I so know im going to regret this' thought shirone "i shall come as well... keep you out of trouble" she said

"THANK YOU KONEKO CHAN!" shouted ise with literal stars in his eyes only to crumple on the spot at the instant "hentai!" said girl shot at him. And with that the small group headed out into the evening to start their hunt!

xxxxx

naruto

xxxxx

It was early evening and naruto was returning to his appartment after making some preperations for what he suspected would be happeneing soon. As he was walking along he couldn't help but smile at the rather familiar presence following him.

"well well well if it isn't the illusive and beautiful black cat kuroka.. how long has it been? 8 years ?asked naruto as he tilted his head looking at a rather startled looking black cat on the wall just behind him.

"Nya! naruto kun no fair how can you sense me only those who can use senjustu are supposed to be able to sense a senjustsu user nya!" complained a certain cat before turning into a woman of about 5'3" with long black hair dressed in a kimono which left nothing to the imagination when it came to her …..assets, whiich while striking where not the most noticable thing about the beauty in front of him, what was was the twin-tails and cat ears that she was not bothering to hide.

"Did you ever consider the possibility that I might have senjustu?" asked naruto getting a shocked/confused look from the woman

"or maybe I was born with a sacred gear that allows me to sense to rediculous levels?"

This suggestion caused her to flinch at the possibility .

"or maybe I just have some VERY unique abilities that make it nearly impossible to hide from me..who knows only time will tell" finished naruto with a chuckle at the exasperated look on kurokas face

"why do you tease me like this nya, I can tell your hiding ALOT of your power how I don't know but it is very well hidden!" said kuroka

"well that isn't important but for now I have to ask your here to check on shirone right?" asked naruto getting a nod from her

"its good to know you didn't just abandon her but you do check on her even if you can't see her" this shocked kuroka

"why are you so calm about al this nya?" she asked

"well when I learned about the 'incident' I found it suspicious, as a person who had went insane with blood lust would not surgically kill 1 person then escape while only defending against attacks." he said

"as for what happened to shirone I can only assume you thought they would mark you as a target and only you not everyone, a reasonable thought but you forgot one thing, most devils are bastards." at the end of his explanation kuroka sighed in relief

"im so glad I really didn't want to have to fight my little shirones friend nya!" she exclaimed happily

"well I do have a request" said naruto causing her eyebrow to raise "could you possibly deliver a package for me?" said naruto with a slightly mischievious grin getting a chuckle from kuroka.

Xxxxx

church

naruto

xxxxx

Naruto was about to enter the church when the window above him shattered and and a fallen angel flew clean out of it and smack into the barrier he had set up earlier and crumpled at his feet . Naruto just couldn't help but stare as he recognised this one as the girl who killed ise.

During his contemplation shirone had shown up and was starting at him standing over the 'crow'.

"hmm I guess I should sort this mess out ok up you get" Naruto mumbled to himself as he lifted the fallen over his shoulders and headed into the church.

"well well well fancy meeting all of you here!" said naruto

"and what are you doing here?" asked/demanded rias "ohh lil old me im just stopping you from igniting a war" finished naruto causing her to flinch.

"and why would my self defence start a war?" she demended

"first encounter ise was human so not under your protection, the second while he had your piece he was tehnically unclaimed meaning on the same level as a stray, again out of gremory protection, the third might stand as self defence but only against the exorsist as the guy was insane and no-one would be able to control him fully, which leaves now with your peerage as the instigator and agressor." finished naruto leaving Rias very pale

"ohh and I know your awake" he said dumping the girl on the floor provoking a small squeak from her as she glared over at the gremory peerage.

"so right now the only one here who is NOT in deep trouble is me." continued naruto as the tension in the room got thicker.

"so this is whats going to happen fallen-chan here will give the sacred gear back to the nun then gremory and her peerage will leave okay?"he asked

"and what makes you think I will listen to you,you piece of devil scum "the fallen all but snarled out

"well it is either this or I rip it out of you?painless or painful your choice"

"tsk fine its not as if she will live anyway." she proclaimed

"Hey! what are you gonna do with her?"bellowed ise in rage "she is the bitch who attacked me for no reason"

"ise if I were you id be careful who you shout at it might get you in more trouble than you can handle" naruto stated coldly causing a shiver to spread up the boys spine

"but to answer your question I am doing something you would never think of now all of you leave once you have the sacred gear"

At this prompting the fallen took of the rings on her hands and threw them at the larger group who glared at her before gathering with asia and vanishing into a circle.

"excellent now I can drop the asshole routine" said naruto with a smile getting a shocked look from the fallen.

"hi fallen chan my name is naruto what about you?...ohh yeah KUROKA GET IN HERE!" at this the fallen angels eyebrows almost shot off her forehead

"ehh...raynare , its raynare and if you don't mind but what?" she asked utterly confused

"ahh sorry raynare well you see over my time in the underworld I have found that I am practically prolar opposite to most devils I value friendship and loyalty above all else and don't care about anything else except keeping the people I care about safe like kuroka here's sister." naruto explained

"as you can imagine in a power and greed orientated society like the devils I don't exactly fit but I can see that you care about someone ...deeply but fucked up somewhere in trying to help them." when naruto said this Raynares eyes shot wide open

"now im going to ask you a question would who ever it is you care for be more impressed by power gained through the effort and work, or stolen like a petti thief? I will let you ponder that as I have arranged for kuroka to return you back to azazel with a letter from me explaining that there was a slight misunderstanding around your mission." at this she started to look scared

"dont worry I explained all the details to kuroka to explain and I will be having a ….thorough chat with gremory later about the situation" finished naruto with a sinister smile making both women in the room shiver.

With that naruto turned to kuroka "it was nice seeing you again, I will try to get shirone to understand but don't be surprised if she needs to punch you to vent some frustrations" naruto say only to receive a chuckle

"i realized that a long time ago nya as her sister I accepted it would be a reconing coming but thank you till the next time naru-chan nya" said kuroka before dissapearing with raynare and leaving him on his own

"Well fuck now just need to worry about gremory and everything will be fantastic" naruto moaned before toddling off into the distant city.

AN:okay im not writing out the whole church scene because seriously freed is fucking annoying with his "shitty devil this shitty devil that" but for the lack of combat here I will be making up for it soon. As for naru sensing kuroka there are several possibilities for it to name a couple sharingan, rinnegan, senjutsu, rikkoudo senjutu, magic sensing(unlikley but possible), karins chakra sensing (in all of naruto naruto has no blood lines except the "uzumaki chakra" but from my perspective it is highly possible that naruto has similar latent abilities to karin or kushina but due to being an orphan he does not have any one to help unlock them and since he doesn't go to uzushio he has no scrolls for them, and since he is always focusing on other things (his dads jutsu and senjutsu) he wouldn't stumble on them as he is focusing on the wrong things, but again this is just a theory and i am using it to hype speculation on what abilities I have given 'my' naruto)

any way again im sorry about the lack of updates recently and I hope you enjoy this lil one …. from maticore enjoy seeya


	12. notice

_**Hey this is maticore here i would at first like to apologise for my hiatus i have been off due to personal issues. Due to this fact i have lost my place in my ongoing stories so until further notice i will be putting them on hold till i can get my feet under me again**_


End file.
